First Wives Club
by mesk24
Summary: RP fic. It's Heather's birthday and Lea has something to tell her. Leather/ Heyachele fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN 1: I own nothing mentioned. It's a RP fic about Heather Morris and Lea Michele. I just wanted to say that I love both actresses and I respect them. I wanted to create this story because there were no _Leather _fics.

AN 2: In this story Lea is not dating Theo and Heather is not dating Taylor, just to make things simpler.

**First Wives Club**

Another day of work was finished at the Glee set; they had just shot the Tik-and also-Tok number by rapper Ke-Dollar sign-Ha. Heather was extremely beautiful as Ke$ha: her long and toned legs were showing thanks to the short shorts she was wearing, her hair was just an amazing mess and her dance moves were hypnotizing, as always. Kevin, Harry and Chord could not contain themselves and complimented her while they were shooting a behind the scenes video earlier that day. It was of common knowledge that Heather could light up a room just by walking in, but that day was different, she was glowing even more probably because it was her birthday and she was grateful that she could spend it with her co-workers and friends.

After everything had been wrapped up, the girls went to Dianna and Lea's trailer to start another First Wives Club meeting so they could properly celebrate Heather's birthday. The boys asked if they could join in since it was a special occasion, but they refused saying it was girls-only.

Jenna popped open a bottle of champagne while Naya set up the music, she had taken Heather's iPod so they would listen whatever the blonde liked. Dianna was getting some snacks from their kitchen while Lea and Heather were sitting on the couch, chatting and watching their friends move from one side of the trailer to the other. After all was set on the table, Naya shouted:

"Ambah, me love. Where you at?"

As soon as they had gotten into the trailer, Amber had gone straight to the bedroom where they had hidden a cake to surprise Heather.

So that was Amber's queue. She came out of the bedroom holding the cake and singing happy birthday. Hemo's eyes started glowing and a huge grin formed on her face. She loved those girls, each in a different aspect, but she loved them all. Candles were blown and a wish was made.

The girls soon began to empty the bottle of champagne, the talking got louder and laughter could be heard from far away. Beyoncé's 'Video Phone' blasted out of the speakers and everybody asked HeMo to show them a little bit of the choreography and soon all of them were trying to dance the routine but ended up creating their own steps.

Lea was the first one to give up and sit on the couch. She could not take her eyes off the tallest girl with golden hair, her hips moved from side to side swaying in an effortless flow. Lea tried to take in what her other cast mates were doing and she saw Naya going through the fridge trying to find some beer – she was never much of a champagne kind of girl – Jenna and Dianna were trying to keep up with Heather, but basically they were just jumping around, the level of alcohol on their system didn't allow them to make more sophisticated moves than that. Amber was amusing the dancers pretending to be Beyoncé who kept on blasting out of the speakers though it was different song now.

Naya found a sit next to Lea and whispered in her ear:

"When are you going to tell her?"

Lea was abruptly drawn out of her thoughts, completely caught off guard. She turned around to look at Naya.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please Lea, you spent the whole day staring at her. Just now you were almost drooling!"

"Hey! I was not! I was just appreciating how well our fellow cast mates dance."

"First of all, that was totally Rachel Berry of you to say and second of all, that's totally bullshit and you know it!"

Looking deep into Naya's eyes Lea knew she had no other choice but to tell the truth. She took a deep breath and admitted:

"Fine. It's true. I have a major crush on Heather, please don't hate me?"

The Latina was a little surprised by that. Not by the confession, but the whole 'please don't hate me' thing.

"Say what? Why on earth would I hate you?"

"Well, I have also noticed the way you look at her, the way you guys move around each other, how easily you can make the other laugh. You like her too."

Naya took a moment to absorb what her friend had just said. Finally knowing what to reply, she began:

"Of course I like her! She's my best friend! That's why we make each other laugh so easily and yes, we share longing stares but it's only because we care a lot about one another. And it's also true that we've kissed a few times, but come on! She's hot, totally fluid, comfortable with herself and that's very attractive in a person. Sometimes we got bored waiting for our scenes, and that was when the kissing would take place, we were just trying to entertain ourselves."

Lea looked like she could not actually believe the words she was hearing. She didn't expect Naya to be so open about it and to be completely honest she was hoping they hadn't done anything, she didn't want to get in between them. The Latina, feeling that somehow she had upset her friend, tried to find arguments to cheer her up.

"Oh, come on. Now you're gonna tell me that you and Dianna never kissed?"

Another blow that the brunet did not see it coming.

"All the things that you said to describe my relationship with HeMo, I could use to describe yours with Di."

It was true, Lea thought, she had kissed Dianna a number of times but in the end of the day it was only friendship. She was very fond of the girl and she would do anything for her but they both knew that it was not something bigger. Realizing that, the petit brunet began smiling. Now she understood Naya and Heather's relationship and she didn't feel guilt anymore about liking the girl. Now she knew for sure that she wasn't getting in the way of anything.

"Tonight" – Lea said.

"Tonight, what?"

"I'll tell her how I feel tonight."

Naya let out a squeal of joy and hugged her friend. All the other girls stopped dancing to look at them. Heather stared at Naya for a moment with an inquisitive look then turned her attention to Lea and again to Naya. Dianna did the same, first looked at Lea, then at Naya and back again to Lea. The girls sit on the couch just shrugged and the others found the gesture a good enough explanation and let it go.

Realizing what time it was, the Latina stood up and said out loud so all the girls could hear her:

"Loves! It's getting kinda late and we need to clear up. Tomorrow we're back on set a bit earlier than the usual. Who's the designated driver?"

"That would be me" – Amber said.

"Okay shortie, let's roll!"

Before leaving the couch entirely, Naya bent down and whispered to Lea:

"Go for it. I know she finds you hot. Oh, and if you guys ever feel adventurous, I'd be down for a three some."

And with that and a kiss on Lea's ear, Naya began gathering her stuff, leaving a baffled Lea to picture that happening. The Latina could not help but to smirk looking at the way her friend was. She couldn't help herself, she was a natural teaser and she owed it.

"You guys go ahead, Lea and I will stay behind to tidy up the trailer."

"No!"

Heather said way too quick and loud, all the girls stared at her as if they were saying 'what was that all about?'. Trying to come up with a plausible excuse, Heather continued:

"It's my birthday, you can go. I'll help clean things up" – Heather said taking a quick glance at Lea – "Besides, you had a little too much to drink Di, go home, drink some coffee, gallons of water and go to bed. We'll be fine."

No one went against it, the girls said their goodbyes and as Naya was closing the door she turned around and said:

"Both of you, call me later. And remember Lea, if you ever feel adventurous, you know what to do."

"Oh, I will."

Now it was Lea's turn to smirk, she might have been a little baffled at first by Naya's proposition but she was not Ms. Innocent and she was going to show that to the Latina.

A little confused and a little turned on, Naya closed the door and left.

"What was that all about?" – Heather asked genuinely curious.

"Mm, nothing. Just something about going camping, you know, if I feel like it."

"You've never been camping?" – The blond said pretending to buy the story – "We should definitely do it sometime. It's beautiful! Spending the night under the moonlight, feeling the fresh air and it can be totally romantic if planned with the right person."

And saying that Heather ended up locking her eyes on Lea's lips. They were standing close to each other but not too close. Tension filled up the place and neither girl could take their eyes off each other.

"Mm" – Lea began, trying to break the silence – "Come here, I got you something."

Taking Heather's hand, Lea guided them to bedroom.

"Go ahead, sit down."

Heather looked at the bed and her heart started pounding. Was this going where she thought it was going? She had all bad intentions in mind when she decided to stay behind to help Lea, and yes, she had a crush on the girl for God-knows-how-long, but was this really about to happen? Her mind was going full speed but she took a deep breath and told herself that she needed to calm down, that it might all be in her mind, maybe Lea didn't want anything to do with her – even though she was pretty sure she had caught the small brunet almost drooling while she was dancing – maybe she's just being a good friend. And that was when a rectangular package was held in front of her eyes.

She looked up at Lea who told her:

"It's kinda silly and you probably already have it, but I know it's your favorite."

"Oh, come on now! I know it can't be silly and even if it was, I like silliness." – She said winking to her friend.

When she saw 'The Little Mermaid' DVD, her eyes started watering with happiness. Could Lea be more perfect? She loves The Little Mermaid! She used to go to the pool and sit there pretending to be Ariel.

"How did you know?"

"Well, from time to time I hear you humming the songs of the movie and your video on YouTube was kind of a giver."

Both girls busted out laughing, Heather stood up and gave Lea a hug so tight the brunet could barely breathe.

"Thank you. I really loved it."

The blonde kissed Lea's chick and in that moment, Lea knew she had to confess her feelings, so she took a deep breath and began:

"Hemo, I gotta tell you something."

Heather nodded her head in encouragement and took her place on the bed again where she had been siting not too long ago.

"You know I adore spending time with you. Watching you dance… God, I have no words to describe what I feel when I watch you dance, it's mesmerizing. Whenever I hear your laugh my heart is filled with joy and every time you walk into a room my day gets a little brighter." – sighing and keeping her gaze locked at her feet, Lea stopped in front of Heather.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is th…"

Heather got up and kissed Lea tenderly but at the same time very passionately, not even letting the girl finish what she was saying. When they finally broke apart to catch their breath, the blonde looked straight into Lea's eye and said:

"I feel the same way."

Lea's smile couldn't have been bigger. She was extremely happy and couldn't believe she had had the courage to declare her love and the only thing she wanted was to keep kissing that gorgeous blonde in front of her, and that was what she did.

"Mmm. Sweet lady kisses." – Heather said licking her lips.

"Using Brittany's lines?" – Lea couldn't help the giggle that came out.

"What? It applies really well to the situation! You can do it too if you want."

"Well, okay then. Your face tastes awesome!"

Both girls laughed. They were so happy to be there enjoying each other that they totally forgot about the time, and that was when they heard a knock on the door. It was George, one of the security guys, telling them that they were going to close the set and that they had to leave.

"We could go back to my place if want to."

Heather wanted desperately to continue what they were doing, she looked at Lea who had a smirk placed on her lips.

"Is Ashley gonna be there?"

"I guess..."

"Then we're going to my place."

"Ok, but Ashley doesn't care about us being there."

"Oh, I bet she doesn't, but I really wanna make you scream baby and I don't think Ashley would be comfortable hearing it."

Heather was left speechless, she always thought of Lea being one of those cases of "lady in the street but a freak in the bed" but one thing is to imagine it and a whole other is to see it happening. To tell you the truth she could barely wait for it. Heather took Lea by the hand and led her to the parking lot.

Heather had never driven so fast in her entire life.

As soon as the door of Lea's house was closed Heather started to undress Lea, kissing every inch of skin that was exposed. Not looking to where they were going they just headed towards Lea's bedroom. When they got there both girls were wearing only their underwear. They stopped for a second to take in the sight of one another, thinking how perfect the other was.

Standing by the foot of the bed, Lea closed the distance between Heather and her not letting her eyes wonder off Heather's. She roamed her hands over the blonde's chest, feeling the warmth radiating from her skin. Slowly she reached for the bra's clasp and opened it with ease, sliding it over Heather's shoulder letting it fall on the ground. Heather did the same with Lea's bra and when they were both half naked Heather gently pushed the brunet until both of them had fallen on the bed and she straddled the petit brunet.

Placing both hands on Lea's breasts, HeMo started palming them, squeezing them roughly earning loud moans from the girl beneath her. Lea grabbed Heather's ass as hard as she could, digging her nails on soft skin. Heather let out a small whimper, she could feel the burn where Lea's nails were, it hurt but it also turned her incredibly on.

"Don't you think we're still a little over dressed?" – Lea said playing with the elastic of Heather's panties.

"Oh, I definitely think so."

HeMo slid herself down pouring kisses on Lea's breasts and stomach until she reached her panties. Heather took a quick glance at Lea who had propped herself up on her elbows to watch the blonde and lifted her hips so Heather could slip the undergarment off of her.

Heather took her own panties off and went back to straddle the brunet. Both of them moaned when their heated cores met. Neither of them could stop the grinding motion that their bodies had started without asking for permission.

"You really think you're gonna top me?" – Lea said giggling.

"Yeah, I believe I am" – Heather said all cocky.

"Oh baby, just because you're taller than me it doesn't mean you're gonna top me."

Heather couldn't imagine being more turned on she wanted to top Lea so bad but she also wanted to see what the girl could do, she had just completed that thought when she felt herself being moved and now her back was on the mattress.

"Oh no, you didn't!" – Heather said in surprise.

"Oh yes, I did!" – Lea replied with a husky voice.

Heather had never heard Lea's voice in that tone and it only made her get wetter. She wanted to fight for dominance, she wanted control over the adorable brunet above her but having heard that voice and seeing lust beaming out of those chocolate brown eyes she just didn't have the will to do so.

Lea caressed Heather's arms and placed them above the blondes head, pinning them with one of her hands. She started to press her hips against Heather's, finding a steady rhythm eliciting moans from the girl beneath her. When Lea's free hand found a hard nipple and squeezed it between her fingers, Heather arched her back with the added sensation.

Lea liked knowing she was slowly driving the blonde insane with need. The expression on Heather's face was incredible, she was naturally beautiful but in that moment, feeling jolts of pleasure coursing through her body, she was stunning. Lea would like to stay like that, watching the blonde forever, but she knew she had to do more so she started to lick and suck on Heather's neck which earned her more groans. She began aiming lower, licking her way until she reached the nipple that wasn't being worked by her hand.

When Heather felt Lea's lips touching her breast, she jerked her hips up without even thinking about it, she needed more and she needed now. She tried to yank her hands free, but they were held down by a surprisingly strong hand. HeMo opened her eyes when she felt lips leaving her body. Lea looked straight into dark blue eyes and said:

"Be nice."

"But I want to touch you baby, stop teasing me!" – Heather replied with a whimper.

"Be nice or I'm not gonna let you cum."

The blonde could not believe what she had just heard, Lea could not be that mean.

"You wouldn't…" – Heather said looking at Lea.

"Try me." – Lea replied with a devilish look in her eyes.

'Okay', Heather thought, 'I sure as hell don't want that to happen!'.

"I'll behave, I promise. But please baby, stop teasing me. I need you."

"Good girl" – saying that Lea resumed the movement of her hips and started kissing the blonde's ear, nibbling it – "Where do you need me, baby?"

Heather moaned loudly at those words.

"Inside me! I need you inside of me!" – she practically screamed.

Lea couldn't help but to smirk and quickly adjusting her positing she pushed three fingers inside the blonde who groaned very loudly.

Heather felt full, it was an amazing sensation. She wanted Lea to stay there but as if the brunet had read her thoughts, she pulled her fingers almost all the way out. The blonde whimpered. However, she was moaning again a second later when Lea moved her fingers back in. And so she began thrusting in and out rapidly using her hips to help her push further inside.

"Baby. Please. Harder!" – Heather had to pause between each word in order to catch her breath.

Lea freed Heather's hands so she could balance herself better. As soon as her hands were free HeMo held Lea's neck pulling her into a sloppy kiss. Parting so both of them could breath, Lea rested her forehead on Heather's who was trying very hard to keep her eyes open. Lea resumed kissing and nibbling the blonde's neck and then her breasts. She gave a particular strong bite on one nipple which made Heather scream.

"Oh dear fucking god! Lea I'm gonna cum!"

Taking that as her queue, the brunet lowered herself until she could smell Heather's scent. It was intoxicating, her mouth watered and she licked her lips, but never stopped moving her hand. She attached her lips on the hard bundle and sucked on it making the girl beneath her jerk her hips violently. Lea flicked her tongue fast on the blonde's clit, and then she would bite it lightly and suck on it. Just to make Heather even crazier the brunet curled her fingers hitting the right spot over and over again.

"Oh fuck! Lea! Oh fuck, OH FUCK!"

And with a few strikes and a few more licks, Heather was coming undone. Lea's fingers were crushed by Heather's walls so she kept them in place but continued licking her clit slowly so she could help the blonde ride out of her orgasm.

When she realized Heather had relaxed, Lea pulled her fingers out and placed them on Heather's lips. The blonde looked the brunet in the eyes and started licking her fingers clean. That was so incredibly sexy that Lea couldn't take her eyes off Heather.

They kissed passionately but Lea broke apart to look once again into those amazing blue eyes.

"I love you."

With a huge grin Heather said:

"I love you too!"

Feeling her energy coming back to her body, Heather flipped them over, kissed Lea's ear and whispered:

"My turn."

AN: Please review, but be nice, this is the first story I've ever written. Let me know if you want me to continue the story ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I owe nothing that might be mentioned. Once again, I fully respect the actresses and actors that are used as characters in this story.

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Should I be scared?" – Lea says biting her lower lip.

"Maybe" – Heather replies with a mischievous look – "But I'd rather you felt incredibly turned on."

Heather lowered her head until her face was just a couple of inches away from Lea's, licking Lea's lips causing her to gasp letting out a small moan. Heather smirked and took the opportunity to deeply kiss the brunet.

While Lea was getting lost into the kiss and scratching Heather's back, the blonde slipped her right hand to Lea's sex, spreading her folds and feeling how wet the girl was.

"Oh baby, you're so wet…" – Heather says in between kisses.

"You have that effect on me."

That was all Lea was able to say before Heather started circling her clit with her fingertips and soon enough the petit brunet was moaning loudly and bucking her hips up. Heather was making small circles on it, but then she would just move her fingers fast from side to side, only slowing down to lightly pinch the girl's hard bundle. The blonde would lower her hand teasing Lea's entrance to gather more moisture and then she would go back to keep working on the brunet's clit.

Even though Lea was getting lightheaded due to the waves of pleasure going through her body, she still noticed what Heather was doing and said:

"I'd never figure you for the revengeful type"

Heather, who was nibbling and kissing Lea's neck, stopped what she was doing but didn't lift her head while saying:

"Revengeful? Why do you say that?"

"Just because I teased you a little, it doesn't mean that you have to drive me insane."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to build you up a little. Besides, I intend to test your lungs, because when you do cum, I wanna make you scream as loud as you can."

And with that said, Heather bit hard on one of Lea's nipples which made her elicit a small cry and arch her back. Heather, never stopping her hand's work, trailed kisses on the brunet's stomach until she reached her hip bone, where she took her time licking and nibbling it making Lea groan.

The blonde attached her lips onto Lea's clit and started licking, sucking and nipping which reduced the brunet to a hot mess who couldn't even form complete sentences.

"Oh! Fuck! Heather! Please. Don't stop!"

Sensing that Lea wouldn't hold on for much longer, Heather replaced her mouth for her hand so she could continue working the hard bundle while she started licking lower and lower on the girl's sex. The blonde began to tease Lea's entrance with her tongue and she heard a very clear 'Fuck!' coming out of her, 'that's good' Heather thought.

And so Heather entered Lea with her tongue developing speed and rhythm, going perfectly together with the pace set by her hand. Lea jerked her hips and bit the back of her hand to muffle one of the many moans that were escaping her mouth. When Heather felt that Lea was very close, she replaced her tongue for three fingers and that did the trick, Lea was screaming Heather's name.

After both girls had regained their breathe Heather laid her arm across Lea's stomach and pulling her closer so they could cuddle. Lea had her back to Heather who was pouring sweet kisses on her shoulder.

"Can we stay like this forever?" – Heather said enjoying their state of bliss.

"Yes, we can. I fit perfectly on you."

Lea felt like they were two pieces of a puzzle who had just found each other, spooning with Heather was something she would like to do every night from now on.

"We should get some sleep, we gotta get up in three hours." – Lea says sighing.

"Yeah, I know." – Heather pulls Lea even closer, whispering in her ear – "Sleep tight angel."

And with a final kiss on the brunet's chick, both girls drift off to sleep.

-/-

*I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine. I got a love and I know that it's all my love*

The song starts playing loudly.

"Turn it ooofff…" – Lea says rolling on the bed pulling her pillow over her head.

Heather, who is still half asleep tries to take notice of what's happening and that's when it starts again:

*I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine. I got a love and I know that it's all my love*

The blonde jumps up and asks more to herself than to the hot brunet on the bed:

"Where's my phone?"

So she walks across the room going after the sound and realizes that it's coming from outside the room: 'I must have left it in the living room with my jeans', Heather thinks smirking to the memory of how desperate Lea and her were to take each other's clothes off.

While walking towards the bedroom door, Heather puts on her underwear and goes to the living room where she easily finds her phone that is still ringing.

"Hello?"

"Girl, why the hell didn't you call me last night?" – Naya asks.

"Mm, good morning to you too Nay."

"Oh, come on! Why didn't you call?"

"I was busy okay?" – And again a smirk creeps into Heather's lips.

"Someone scored last night! I didn't know you were that easy! Getting laid on the first date!"

"Oh, you're the one to talk!"

"Hey!" – Both girls laugh, messing with each other was their favorite sport – "Seriously now, how was it? I mean the talk, not the sex part… Well the sex part too."

"Naya!"

"What? I'm a curious person, it's very healthy." – Naya says trying to contain her laugh.

"She was so adorable. I can't even… She told me she loves me." – Heather says with a dreamy voice.

"Wow. I thought it was only a crush. And what did you say to her?"

"That I love her too. Oh, and by the way, the sex was amazing!" – Heather says teasingly.

"Oh dear Lord. I wanna know more, but I'm going to the make-up now. Is Lea awake? We have to shoot the 'Rachel Berry House Party Train-Wrack Extravaganza' in an hour."

"Say that 3 times fast!" – Heather laughs – "We over slept. I'll go wake her up. Thanks for the reminder, see you later."

Heather puts on her jeans and goes back to the bedroom where she jumps over Lea.

"Pocket Full of Sunshine? Seriously Heather?" – Lea says, laughing with her head still tucked under the pillow.

"I kinda got addicted to 'Easy A'… Get up! We gotta go to work." – Heather says scratching very lightly her fingers on the exposed tanned torso beneath her.

Lea could feel her skin shiver under the blonde's touch, but she refuses to move.

"Ms. Lea Michele, get up! Or I'm gonna start singing…"

'Was that supposed to be a threat?', Lea thinks, 'I can get used to threats like that'. Seeing that the brunet was making no efforts to get up, Heather starts singing very, very loudly and begins jumping on the bed:

"I gotta pocket, gotta pocket full of sunshine. I got a love and I know that's all my love, uh oh oh. Do what you wanna but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me no, uh oh oh!"

"Oh God, kill me now… Please baby, stop." – Lea says in a mumble but already laughing.

"TAKE ME AWAAAAY, A SECRET PLACE, SWEET SCAPE! OH HOLLI…"

Lea tackles the blonde who was too distracted singing and pins her on the bed.

"Are you connected to a battery or something? I can't function right until I've had my coffee."

"No, I don't work on batteries you turn me on. Wow, that was cheesy!" – Heather says giggling, loving the feeling of Lea's bare skin on hers – "If you don't work without your coffee how are we supposed to have morning sex?"

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." – Lea says sure they're about to have sex again – "Now you got my attention."

"Good. Get up! We're shooting in less than an hour!"

"That was a cheap trick!" – Lea says, but she knows the blonde is right, they need to get to work as fast as possible.

Both girls get up, Heather borrows one of Lea's sweaters so people wouldn't say she was wearing the same clothes from the day before, and in about 20 minutes they are at the studio lot. Because they are the only ones who arrived late, they go straight to make-up which prevents them from talking to other cast members who were already on the set.

Both girls were already in their costumes and they got to the make-up trailer but Sheila, the make-up artist, told Heather to take off her top. The blonde gave her an inquisitive look so Sheila explained:

"You're only gonna be wearing your shorts and bra for the most part of this scene remember? I gotta cover your tattoo to make sure it won't be showing."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I guess I'm still half asleep."

Heather takes off her pink bolero and her striped top, living only her skinny black tie and her pink black-doted bra.

'God help me remember my lines today' Lea thought looking at blonde.

"Uh, Heather what a nasty bruise you got there." – says Sheila pointing to a hicky a little bit above the girl's hip bone.

Heather catches a glimpse of Lea smirking but her brain is too busy trying to come up with a plausible excuse to even register that.

"Mm… Yeah, I took a hard fall yesterday while I was practicing some new dance moves."

"Girl, you gotta be more careful, but don't worry, I'll cover it up."

-/-

When they got to the set they apologized for being late, rehearsed their lines and began shooting. Heather could see the frustration on Naya's face because they didn't have time to talk before they began shooting the scene.

Things were running smoothly until Heather took off her top, she could see both Lea and Naya checking her out and so were Cory and Mark. She could swear that she had caught Lea glaring at Mark for a few seconds and that didn't fail to amuse her.

This scene was very fun to shoot, everybody was having a blast, but Lea couldn't help the hint of jealousy that crept on her when Heather had to kiss Chord. She knew it was only part of the job and that she would still have to see her kissing Kevin and maybe even Naya in the future but it wasn't like she could control it. 'I guess I'll have to get used to it', Lea thought.

After a few hours they were done for the day and Naya finally got the chance to talk to Heather once they had gotten into their trailer.

"Finally, we're alone! So, tell me. How was it?" – Naya says dropping on the couch.

"She gave me a 'Little Mermaid' DVD, which I found totally sweet, and then she began to tell me how she felt about me and I couldn't help myself. I just got up and kissed her." – Heather tells Naya with dreamy eyes.

"Aw, that's very sweet. How is she in bed?"

"Seriously Nay, good job on being subtle." – Heather was always amused by Naya's straight forwardness.

"Don't try to dodge the question! And besides, I had already asked about it on the phone, there was no need to be subtle."

"Yeah, right. Well, she was amazing! Let's just say that she knows how to use her tongue very, very well."

"So you were the bottom?" – Naya asks curiously.

"We both were. To me it's not as fun if you're only the bottom or only the top. As much as I enjoyed topping her, letting her take the charge was… Mm, hot!"

"Hm. Who'd say that little Ms. Lea Michele would be dominant. I like what I'm picturing…"

Heather could see Naya drifting away, imagining Lea topping her.

"Perv!" – Heather says pushing Naya playfully and dropping on the couch besides her.

All of the sudden Naya turns and pins Heather on the couch being on top of her.

"I bet I'd be a great top" – Naya says with an evil grin – "I would easily top you."

"Ha! You wish!" – Heather replies keeping it playful but deep inside she knows the Latina is being serious.

Naya takes Heather's words as a challenge and goes for a kiss, surprising the blonde. Heather didn't move for a couple of seconds but the kiss felt so familiar, so comfortable that her body automatically gave in and started kissing back.

When her brain finally realized what she was doing Heather broke the kiss and stood up, leaving Naya a bit confused.

"Even though we didn't make it official by saying the words, I'm dating Lea now. We shouldn't do this anymore." – Heather says with a hint of pain in her voice. She loves Lea, but it hadn't hit her until this moment that she'd have to give up her sweet lady kisses with Naya.

"You're right. My bad. I was the one who encouraged Lea to confess her feelings for you. This would be stabbing her in the back. Old habits die hard I guess. I'm just gonna have to get used to not kissing you." – Naya replies trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah. We'll get used to it…"

"So, I guess you'll go back to Lea's right?" – Naya asks trying to change the subject.

"No, I have to go home first, take a good shower and then I think I'll go back to hers."

"Oh, okay. I'll get going. See you on Monday."

Naya left trying to hold in her tears. Yes, she had encouraged Lea, but she was drunk and she didn't think through what she was saying and to be honest she didn't know how she felt about the blonde until she realized she couldn't have her anymore. Isn't that what people say? That only when you lose something you realize how important that thing was? Now she just had to accept that she could not be with Heather anymore.

-/-

When Heather got home, she found Ashley in the kitchen making some tea.

"You didn't come home last night. Did you spend it at Naya's?"

"No, at Lea's. Mm, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Are you ok? You seem a little distant." – Ashley asks seeing something strange on her roommate's expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine." – Heather replies clearing up her mind – "I'm gonna go take that shower."

"Okay. Oh, a package came for you yesterday. I put it on your bed."

"Thanks Ash."

When Heather entered her room, she found a small package with a red bow on it and a card on the side. She opened the package and saw a golden necklace with a little ballerina pendent. Wondering who had sent it, the blonde opened the card and saw written:

"_Happy birthday HeMo! Thanks for letting me be a part of your life._

_I guess God has really laid a hand. Keep being the awesome person that you are._

_Love,_

_Naya"_

Heather felt her heart tighten a bit.

"Naya…"

-/-

AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the great reviews, it meant the world to me. Please, don't be shy let me know what you guys are thinking about the story, feel free to make suggestions and don't worry, there's a lot more to come. Please, keep reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! Again, thank you so much for the reviews and I gotta tell you, some of you really want this fic to become HeYa and some really want me to keep it Leather. I'm just gonna say this already so you guys don't feel misled: the main couple of this story is Leather and it won't change, however it does not mean that it won't have its Heya/Achele moments. As I replied to some of you, it might become Heyachele due to how close all four of them seem to be [if you want examples, just look for the pictures taken in NY this past week]. Thank you for your time and patience. Enjoy! :]

**CHAPTER THREE**

'What the fuck is happening? Why am I feeling like this?', Heather thought. She was just sitting on her bed staring at Naya's card. 'I can't feel like this about her, she's just my friend right? Right?'. Heather jumped when she heard her cellphone ringing, dragging her abruptly out of her thoughts.

"Hello."

"Hey baby. Are you coming over?" – Lea asked with a voice that sounded like there was only happiness in the world.

"Oh, hi. Yes, I'm just going to take a shower first."

"Are you okay?" – Lea's tone got more serious.

"Mm, yeah. I just got something on my mind, but it will go away." – Heather said hopefully, trying to sound a little more cheerful.

"Okay. You could spend the weekend here, what do think?"

"That would be great! I'll pack a few clothes then." – 'This would be great', Heather thought, 'spending time with Lea will help me put things in the right places'.

"Oh, I invited the guys to come over tonight. It's been a while since we all hang out together."

"We hung out together last Friday…" – Heather said laughing.

"See! Long time!" – Lea said also laughing – "So, I'll see later."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

-/-/-

Dianna was the first to arrive at Lea's. She always helped Lea set up the place when the parties were there. They were going from the kitchen to the living room putting some snacks in the counter along with cups and bottles of tequila and vodka. The blonde kept gazing at Lea like she wanted to ask something but she never did.

"Is there something wrong?" – Lea asked.

"No. Why?" – Dianna replied a little confused.

"You're staring."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that. There's nothing wrong, I'm just curious of why you are so happy. I have a guess but I don't know if I'm right."

"Shoot" – Lea said grinning.

"You and Heather got together yesterday?"

"Yes! I still can't believe I had the guts to tell her how I felt! But everything was great and she feels the same way about me." – Lea couldn't help the squeals of joy that she was letting out.

"Wow, wow, wow. Back up a bit." – Now Dianna was really confused – "How do you feel about her? You always told me you found her attractive and all, but that was it. I didn't know you felt anything more that. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know. I always felt something special for her but I guess I was too afraid to admit it even to myself because I thought she was with Naya." – Lea tried to explain.

"I see… I guess she's not with Naya then. Well, good for you! You two look hot together." – Dianna said smiling softly to her friend.

Lea went to the counter where Dianna was leaning and hugged her saying:

"You know that I won't change with you, right?"

Dianna looked down meeting chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.

"I know sweetie."

Lea rested her head on Dianna's shoulder.

"I'll always love you Di."

"I'll always love you too." – Dianna said giving Lea a quick pack on the lips - "So, did you guys spend the night together?"

Both girls talked for about an hour while they finished setting up the place and as soon as they were finished Heather arrived.

"Hey baby!" – Lea practically shouted when she saw the taller blonde.

"Hey! Have you guys already started drinking?" – Heather said making fun of the brunet's enthusiasm.

"No, we haven't. Can you believe it? That's just your effect on her." – Dianna said hugging Heather who hugged her back tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you needed help? I could have come earlier." – Heather said.

"Nah, it's okay. It's kind of a tradition, every time a party is here I come to help Lea and when the party is at my house, she goes and helps me." – Dianna explained.

"Hey! I'm feeling left over here, can I get some sugar too?" – Lea said pouting in such an adorable way that only she knew how.

Heather and Dianna, who were still hugging, looked at each other and smirked as if they had heard what the other was thinking.

"Mm, I don't know babe. Today I'm feeling like doing a blonde." – Heather said trying to sound like a stud and slapping Dianna's ass. They were just messing with Lea to see how she'd react.

Lea surprised herself when she realized that instead of feeling jealous she was actually turned on. Seeing the two blondes so close to each other teasing her like that got her mind going ballistic and before she could stop herself she let out:

"As long as you let me watch it, I'm okay with it."

*AWKWARD SILENCE*

*Doorbell rings*

"Coming!" – Lea shouted and ran for the door.

Lea wished she could kick herself in the ass, how the hell could she say that out loud! She knew she would have a lot of explanation to do later. When the brunet opened the door, Jenna, Amber, Kevin and Naya were waiting outside. The party entered the house and found the two blondes standing in opposite sides of the living room staring intensely at each other.

"Hey guys! What's up?" – Kevin asked.

"Nothing" – Both answered in unison.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" – Jenna said.

"Hell yeah, I needs mah drinks and I needs them now!" – Kevin said high-fiving Naya who nodded in agreement.

As Naya, Kevin and Jenna went to the kitchen to grab some beers, the doorbell rang again and Mark, Chord and Darren entered the house. Soon after, Chris, Harry and Ashley arrived too.

"Cory asked me to tell you guys that he couldn't come because he has something to do tomorrow morning." – Chris said.

After a few beers, some tequila shots and some drinks with vodka the whole cast was dancing. Lea and Heather decided to talk later and Naya figured she better keep her feelings to herself and let things be. They would have an awesome time and that was all they had to worry about.

Rihanna's 'Rude Boy' started blasting out of the speakers and all the girls were teasing/mocking the guys when the song would arrive on the chorus.

_Come on rude boy boy, can you get it up  
>Come on rude boy boy is you big enough<br>Take it, take it, baby, baby  
>Take it, take it, baby, baby<br>Love me, love me_

Jenna and Kevin were dancing together and so was Lea and Heather. Naya was dancing next to Dianna and Chris when Mark came behind her pulling her to him. They began dancing very close and Mark made a move. She glared at him and said:

"Do you really wanna go down this road again!" – Mark was her friend but their days as an item were long gone.

"Oh, come on Nay. We're both here, you're free, I'm free. What's the problem?"

Heather seeing the mixture of annoyance and anger on Naya's face, went next to her not even looking at Mark, grabbed her hand and pulled her to where she was dancing. Lea had gone to the kitchen so Heather and Naya started dancing together. Alcohol was a true blessing because neither girl felt ashamed or guilty or anything of the kind. The song kept going:

_I like the way you touch me there;  
><em>(Naya had her back turned to Heather who placed her hand on the Latina's hipbone)_  
>I like the way you pull my hair;<br>_(The brunet reached out and grabbed the back of Heather's neck)_  
>Baby if I don't feel it I ain't faking no, no;<br>I like when you tell me 'kiss it here';  
><em>(Heather couldn't resist and kissed Naya's shoulder, biting it softly making the brunet shiver)_  
>I like when you tell me 'move it there';<br>_(The blonde squeezed the hand that was holding Naya's hipbone. Naya took that as her queue and grinded her butt on Heather's front).

Chord and Mark who had decided they were not in the mood to dance anymore, were sitting on a couch watching HeMo and Naya dance. By the look on their faces they were getting scrapped to death by their zippers.

When Lea returned to the living room she saw the girls dancing. 'Oh dear Lord, that's hot! Wait. The fuck is wrong with me?', she thought, 'well, fuck it. I'm gonna have a good time'. And so she made a bee-line towards Heather and Naya. Just as she had gotten there, it started playing:

_1, 2, 3, not only you and me;  
>Got 180<em>_ and I'm caught in between;  
>Counting: 1, 2, 3. Peter, Paul and Mary;<br>Getting down with 3p everybody loves [Oh]._

Lea smirked, got close to Naya and whispered in her ear:

"I might be feeling adventurous tonight."

Naya was left speechless, she just held Heather's hand tighter. Lea pulled Dianna and the four of them began dancing to the music. Everybody loved that song, even the boys got up from the couch to dance. Mark, Chord and Amber made a trio; Kevin, Jenna and Harry another and so did Chris, Ashley and Darren.

Lea had her back to Dianna and was dancing facing Heather and Naya. They were all having fun getting lost into the beat. Every time Britney sang the chorus, each of the girls would point to one another making, each time, different combinations for the supposed '3 some'.

_What we do is innocent;  
><em>(All the girls looked to one another smiling mischievously )_  
>Just for fun and nothing meant;<br>If you don't like the company;  
><em>(At this point Lea locked her eyes on Heather's)_  
>Let's just do it you and me, you and me;<br>_(Heather pulled Lea into a heated kiss. Both wanted to let the other know that they were enough for each other) _  
>Or 3, or 4 on the floor.<br>_(But, as Britney was singing, 3 or 4 might be really fun. Lea pulled Naya closer, keeping Heather between them and Dianna was pulled by Heather. The girls broke out laughing and still dancing.)

The song ended, some of the people set down to rest a little, some went to the kitchen to get something to drink, Heather, Harry and Kevin continued dancing and Naya and Lea went to the balcony to smoke.

"I gotta confess something" – Naya said taking a drag. Lea nodded signaling that she should go on – "I love her too."

Lea kept smoking not even looking at Naya, she was trying to put her thoughts in order choosing her words very carefully. Finally, she looked into Naya's eye and began:

"I know. Probably, actually, I'm sure that she loves you back. From the moment you told me your relationship was like mine with Di, I knew. I love Dianna, I can't be without her, which doesn't mean I'll go behind Heather's back to sleep with her and I don't think you would go behind my back either."

Naya nodded letting Lea know that she understood what she was saying and that she agreed with everything. So Lea continued:

"I'm in love with Heather and I know she feels the same for me. I don't expect you to stop hanging out with her, or even to stop kissing her." – Lea saw the surprise on Naya's expression, so she hurried to continue – "I only understand that because I have Dianna in my life and I don't think it would be fair to me and to Heather to give you guys up completely. You make her happy just like Dianna makes me."

Naya didn't even know what to say, so she did what she thought it was best, she stayed quiet.

"Heather and I haven't talked about this yet. She's probably feeling a little confused and guilty, but intend to clear this up as soon as possible. Look Naya, it's not like I'm in love with the idea of you guys kissing, but I understand it because I truly believe that your feelings for her are as pure and sincere as my feelings for Di. But, the minute I think you're trying to take her away from me, or doing her any harm, I'll go all Lima Heights on you! And I mean it!"

Lea winked at Naya who was shocked. She couldn't believe how open-minded and understanding Lea was. And even though the petit brunet had used 'Lima Heights', Naya knew that the 'threat' was serious and she wouldn't expect it not to be.

"Thank you Lea. I was really afraid you'd tell me to back off and stay away from her because I know I can't do that. And believe me, I have no intentions to go behind your back, everything I do is out in the open, I play fair."

"I know Nay, that's why I trust you. Come on, let's go back."

As Lea motioned to leave the balcony, Naya pulled her and gave the most affectionate hug ever. Lea smiled, Naya's embrace was cozy and she felt happy to have settled everything straight. Both girls walked back to house with their arms across each other.

"You were teasing me while we were dancing, but I'll say it again: whenever you feel adventurous…" – Naya said and both girls started laughing.

Heather saw both girls entering the house laughing, intrigued she went to talk to Lea who explained everything she discussed with Naya. Lea asked if she agreed with what she thought about their relationship and Heather wasn't very happy with the idea of 'sharing' her, but as soon as she thought about Naya, she understood Lea's point of view. The blonde couldn't be happier than she was in that moment. She would get to keep her best friend and her girlfriend, it was perfection.

After all the talking the girls and the rest of the guys resumed their dancing and drinking until it was time to go. Everybody helped cleaning and soon they were gone.

"This party was intense." – Lea said dropping on the couch.

"We've had some wilder, don't you think?" – Heather asked.

"Well, yeah. But I mean, this one was more intense than the others. I don't know exactly why. Part of it was the talk I had to have with Naya."

"Thank you so much for being so understanding. Really, you couldn't be more perfect." – Heather said leaning down and kissing her girl.

"Neither could you." – Lea replied grinning like a child.

"C'mon. Get up, your night is not finished yet." – Heather smirked saying those words.

"Really? What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see. Go to your room, I'll be there in a minute."

Hearing that, Lea went straight to her room while Heather grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom. In a few minutes she got to Lea's room with the same outfit, except she was wearing baggy jeans now and had taken her shoes off.

"Why did you change your jeans?" – Lea asked intrigued.

"You'll find out in a minute baby. So, I know you like old-school hip-hop, but I didn't have enough time to find an old-school song, so I picked up one that I think you might enjoy…"

Heather walked to Lea's nightstand plugged her iPod on the dock station and the beats of 50 Cent's Candy Shop started to play. When the lyrics were supposed to begin, there was a surprise, Heather started rapping:

"I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollypop. Go 'head girl, don't you stop. Keep going 'till you hit the spot. I'll take you to the candy shop. Girl one taste of what I got. I'll have you spending all you got. Keep going 'till you hit the spot."

Lea could not believe what she was seeing. She adjusted herself on the bed, where she was sat and just kept watching Heather rap and dance.

"You could have it your way. How do you want it? You gon' back that thing up or should I push up on it? Temperature rising, okay, let's go to next level. Dance floor jam packed hot like a tea kettle. I'll break it down for you now, baby, it's simple: If you ninfo, I'll be a ninfo. In the hotel or in the back of rental, on the beach or in the park, it's whatever you're into."

Heather was enjoying this so much! She could see the need building up on Lea's eyes which were getting darker by the minute. The blonde would act tough impersonating a pimp but in the next second she would be all feminine thrusting and swaying her hips.

"Got the magic stick" – Heather grabbed her crotch – "I'm the love doctor. I ain't finished teaching you 'bout how sprung I've got ya." – The blonde walked over and took Lea's hand pulling her away from the bed so they could dance – "Wanna show how you work it baby? No problem, get on top then get your bounce around, like a little rider."

"I'm seasoned vet when it comes to this shit. After you worked up a sweat I'll let you play with the stick" – Heather pulled Lea's hand to her crotch. Lea's eyes widened in surprise, 'she's wearing a strap on!', she thought – "I'm trying to explain to you baby, the best way I can. I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands."

Lea crossed her arms around Heather's waist pulling her into a heated kiss while the chorus should be sung. The brunet really, really wanted to push Heather on her bed and just forget about that act, but it was so hot that held back and let the blonde continue.

"Girl, what we do."

"What we do." – Lea sang.

"And where we do."

"Where we do."

"The things we do."

"Things we do."

"Are just between me and you. Give it to me baby nice and slow. Climb on the top, ride like you in a rodeo." – Lea jumped on Heather and crossed her legs around the blonde's waist. She moaned low when her center hit the bulge on Heather's pants – "You ain't never heard a sound like this before, 'cause I ain't never put it down like this."

Lea let go of Heather and took her t-shirt off, licking her lips when she saw the black laced bra. When she went to unzip the girl's jeans, Heather stopped her as if saying 'not yet' and kept singing.

"Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin' on my zipper. It's like it's a race: who can get undressed quicker." – If Heather wouldn't take her clothes off, Lea decided to take her own. Heather had to take a deep breath and remind herself to keep singing when she saw the brunet yellow lingerie.

"Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch 'em in thongs? Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone. I touch the right spot at the right time. Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind." – Heather turned Lea around and touched her breasts and her sex, making the girl moan loudly this time grinding her butt on the bulge in Heather's pants – "So seductive, you should see the way she wind. Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind, as long as she ain't stopping, homie, I ain't stopping. Dripping wet with sweat man it's on and popping. All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle it's on and we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone."

Lea could not take this anymore. She pushed Heather on her bed and yanked her pants off, gasping at the sight of the dildo. The blonde smirked, that was exactly the reaction she was waiting for. Lea took off her own bra and panties, straddled Heather and started grinding, making both of them groan.

"Babe, I need to get the lub." – Heather said.

"We won't need it." – Lea replied blushing slightly. She was really wet and it would be more than enough.

Lea held the dildo placing it on her entrance and then she slowly began to descend. 'Fuck, this thing is big', she though, but the feeling of being filled was too amazing to even care about the fact she'd probably not be able to walk straight tomorrow.

Heather, who had one hand squeezing Lea's left breast and the other placed on the girl's waist, thrust her hips up every time the brunet moved down so she could hit it as deep as she could. Both girls were grunting loud and a shin of sweat became visible on their bodies.

The inset of the dildo had made Heather start to pant, it felt too fucking good. To see her girl riding her like that, closing her eyes and throwing her head back was something unique.

"Babe?" – Heather felt Lea slowing down and when she heard her calling, she opened her to see what was happening.

"I want you to do something…"

"Anything."

"Take me from behind."

Heather's eyes sparkled, she knew this would be awesome. They rearranged their position and the blonde took a moment to appreciate the sight of girl's behind. She was freaking flawless.

Heather started to thrust in and out easily getting even more friction from the inset which made kind of difficult to concentrate, but she focused on the sounds the brunet was making and held shoulder and waist so she could go deeper and faster.

Lea couldn't contain the screams that were coming out of her mouth, she was so close and being taken like this by Heather was fucking hot. She knew neither of them would hold on for much longer so she began to circle her on clit and with a few more thrusts both screamed each other's names and Lea fell on the bed.

The blonde, being careful not to hurt her girl, waited a couple minutes before pulling the dildo out and dropping on Lea's side. She just got rid of the harness, pulled the brunet close her and they fell asleep.

-/-/-

AN2: As an extremely possessive person, I could never picture myself "sharing" the person I love, but somehow it sounds even more impossible for me to imagine those girls apart from each other. Thus, I'll try to make their relationship as smooth and natural as possible. Please keep reviewing, your opinion is always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** Hello people, sorry I took so long to update. I'll try to post at least once in 15 days, but I'm starting to have lots of papers to do so I can't really promise anything. Thanks for the feedback and please keep reviewing, I want to know what you guys are thinking. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The smell of coffee tickled Lea's nose and she slowly began to regain her conscience. The sun was shining brightly through the curtain and the warmth of the day made her feel so happy. When she tried to move, she felt ache coming from her lower regions. 'Damn', she thought, 'I knew this was going to happen. That dildo was too big. Oh, well. I ain't even mad', and she smiled lazily not caring about the pain, but glad about the good time she had with her girlfriend.

Thinking about Heather, Lea felt she was alone in bed. She took a look around and saw that the blonde wasn't in the room. Gathering strength to move, the brunette got up, put her white panties and wife-beater on and followed the scent of the coffee.

"Hey gorgeous." – Lea said when she finally found Heather in the kitchen, wearing only her underwear and a large T-shirt.

"Hey you! I was going to bring you breakfast in bed." – The blonde said pouting.

"Aw. Thanks baby, but it's okay."

When Lea tried to sit down, she made a funny face that worried Heather.

"What's wrong? Was I too rough? I'm sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay. Yes, you were a bit rough but I loved it." – Lea said with a smirk on her lips and a mischievous glim on her eyes – "I didn't know you could be that rough, it was a pleasant surprise."

"Good to know you liked it." – Heather said winking and walking over to the counter with their food.

The blonde set across her lover and gave her a sweet pack on the lips.

"So, what are the plans for today?" – Heather asked.

"I thought we could just stay in and watch a movie or something. Is it okay with you?"

"Absolutely! It will be nice to have a quiet day in."

Both girls finished their breakfast and went back to bed and as soon as Heather lied down, Lea snuggled in, getting as close to Heather as she could.

"Have I told you how much I love cuddling with you?" – Lea asked.

"No you haven't." – Heather replied grinning.

"Well, I love cuddling with you. Don't ever let me go." – Lea said getting even closer to the blonde, hiding her face on the crook of her neck.

"That's not something you need to worry about baby. I will never let you go."

The girls stayed like that for a while, the silence was comfortable so they didn't even bother trying to talk. After a few minutes Heather stretched her body, she wasn't used to be lying on bed for so long.

"Let's do something?"

"Aah, I don't wanna leave bed. It's so good here." – Lea said pouting.

"We don't need to leave the bed, there are plenty of things we can do here." – Heather smirked.

"Mm, I like the way you think…" – Lea said grinning, already kissing Heather.

The blonde straddled Lea and both started to take each other's clothes off. By the intensity of things, people would have assumed that this was the first time they were having sex. They needed each other, they needed to feel the warmth of their skin pressed against one another.

"It's getting hot in here, isn't it?" – Heather said.

"It definitely is." – Lea said biting her lower lip.

"How about we take this to the shower?"

The girls got into the shower and let the water run. Lea pushed Heather to the wall making the blonde shiver due to the cold of the wall against her hot skin. The blonde gasped, pulling Lea into a passionate kiss, Heather felt a thigh pressuring her sex and she moaned grabbing Lea's ass trying to pull her closer. Both girls looked astonishing, their bodies were wet and sparkling under the sunbeams.

The petit brunette moved Heather, pushing her facing the glass door. She snaked her hand to the girl's entrance and pushed two fingers deep and hard with no warning. Heather let out a grunt and closed her eyes, giving in, letting Lea take all the control.

"To who does this…" – Lea pushed hard her fingers inside Heather, making clear what she talking about – "… This, belong to?"

Heather moaned loudly. Listening to Lea's husky voice saying that to her, almost sent her over the edge.

"It's. Yours. I'm. Yours." – The blonde said stopping to catch her breath at each word.

"Good." – Lea bit Heather's shoulder and started thrusting her fingers faster and harder. With one more bite, the blonde was coming undone.

Wasting no time, Lea turner Heather around, lowered herself and began sucking her clit. Heather literally shouted, it was too much! She had barely ridden out of her first orgasm and Lea was already working on giving her another. Heather held Lea's head in place and kept on saying:

"Oh, baby please, don't stop. Don't stop. Oh God. Fuck!"

And Heather came a second time. Lea held Heather in place until the blonde was strong enough to be on her own two feet.

"Wow…" – Heather said still breathless.

"Just returning the favor, yesterday I think I actually saw stars." – Lea replied with a huge smile.

"Well, thank you!" – Heather said giggling.

Both girls finished showering and went to the living room. They got some popcorn, snuggled in the couch and began a Dexter marathon.

"So, what do you think of the show?" – Lea asked.

"It's great, Michael C. Hall is amazing!"

"Right! Ryan said that he really wants Michael to play one of Rachel's fathers. Seriously, I'll die of happiness if that comes true."

"Aw, my baby is a fangirl. So cute!" – Heather said teasingly.

"Yes, yes I am and I'm not ashamed of it." – Lea replied laughing at the face Heather was making.

They spent the whole day watching TV shows, movies, eating junk food and making out, and soon enough it was time to go to bed. This time Lea and Heather just went straight to bed, neither girl put on any moves, they just wanted to be in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

-/-/-

The next morning they were awaken by Lea's cell.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, pretty lady."

"Good morning to you too Di."

"Let's go hiking!"

"I'm still in bed… With Heather."

"So? Get your lazy asses out of bed. I bet Heather will like the idea."

"Hold on a sec, let me ask her."

Heather, who was already awake, just looked at Lea as if saying 'what's going on?'.

"Di is inviting us to go hiking, do you wanna go?"

"I'd love to, but I have to go meet Naya to go through our lines. She asked my help. But you should go, I'll probably be there for a while." – Heather replied.

"Di? Hey, she can't go but I'll go with you. Give me an hour and I'll meet you at your house."

"Okay, see you in an hour." – Said Dianna hanging up.

Lea and Heather got ready and left to their respective locations. Lea just picked Dianna up and they went to the brand new hiking spot Dianna had heard of, while Heather arrived at Naya's.

-/-/-

"Hey girl. Good morning." – Naya said opening the door and greeting her friend.

"Hey, good morning." – Heather replied entering the familiar house.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" – Naya asked.

"Actually I haven't. Lea was in a hurry to go meet Di, she said she was going to grab a coffee on her way. I was thinking about doing the same, but I know you always have delicious coffee here…" – Heather replied smiling.

"You know me. C'mon, let's get you something to eat before we start."

-/-/-

"We're here! Let's go!" – Dianna said extremely agitated.

"And people say I'm energetic. What's up with you?" – Lea said grinning seeing her friend happy like that.

"Nothing, I just woke up feeling really good."

"So, let's get going!" – Lea said giving Dianna a hug and holding her hand.

-/-/-

"You seem a little different… Happier I guess." – Naya said observing Heather.

"Well, thanks. I am happier. Being with Lea, having you as my best friend, having this great job. There's no way my life could get better than that."

"I'm happy for you! Really, I am." – Naya said smiling softly - "So, shall we rehearse?"

"We shall." – Said Heather following Naya to the living room.

They scam through the first pages, rehearsing quickly their first scenes together until they got to the 'locker scene'.

-/-/-

"You seem a little worn out… I bet you're doing it like bunnies."

"And I think you're spending too much time with Naya. But for your information, yes, we're having a great time."

After half an hour, they got to the end of the trail, the view they had from up there was amazing.

"Let's just sit here for a while. There's a tree over there." – Dianna said leading them to the tree she had mentioned.

-/-/-

To go over these lines, Heather and Naya stood up from the couch and Naya began:

"_Hi._"

"_Hi_."

"_Can we talk?"_

"_But we never do that_."

"_Yeah I know, but I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in glee club._"

"_Yeah._"

"_Cause it made me do a lot of thinking. What I've realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have feelings, feelings for you._" – Naya couldn't help but to look deep into Heather's eyes, she wanted her to know that those words were as true to her as it was true to Santana.

Heather felt something different inside of her when listening to Naya say those words looking at her like that. She knew Naya wasn't really acting.

-/-/-

Dianna took a picnic blanket out of her backpack and laid it underneath the tree. Both girls just sat there admiring the view.

"Heather is spending the day with Naya?"

"Yep."

"Don't you worry about the two of them spending so much time together?" – Dianna asked genuinely concerned because she knew what went down between them.

"No. I've talked to both of them, their relationship is like ours. They're friends, they love each other and they make out from time to time." – Lea replied lying down enjoying the tree's shadow and the breeze passing by.

"So, you're telling me that you're okay with them making out?" – Dianna asked lying down beside her friend.

"Look Di." – Lea said looking at Dianna – "All I know is that, I couldn't ask them to stop because I know I couldn't give _you_ up. They love each other like I love you and it wouldn't be fair to shut you guys out. You make us happy. You make me happy. I can't give you up…"

Dianna's heart was racing, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She loved all her friends, but Lea was special she knew she wouldn't be able to stay away for too long either.

"I get it." – Was all Dianna said before leaning in and capturing Lea's lips with her own.

The kiss wasn't too heated because, after all, they were in a public place. But it was passionate enough to let Lea know that Dianna felt exactly the same towards her.

-/-/-

"_That I'm afraid of dealing with. Because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. And Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert, I just can't._"

"_I understand that._"

"_Do understand what I'm trying to say here?_"

Heather wanted to say 'yes! Yes I do!', but she followed the script.

"_No, not really._"

"_I wanna be with you. But I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school._"

"_But honey, if anyone were ever to make fun of you, you'd either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words._"

"_I know, but, I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still, I have to accept that…_" – Naya held her gaze on Heather's eye – "That I love you."

Heather couldn't take it anymore. She closed the distance between herself and Naya and kissed her like it was the only right thing to do. Naya pushed Heather to the couch and straddled her, never stopping their kiss.

-/-/-

"Let's go back to my place." – Dianna said raising one of her perfect eyebrows.

Lea bit her lower lip and got up to go. After a few minutes they were at Dianna's. Lea was pinned on the wall right next to the door, Dianna began kissing her again but now with a fiery desire. The blonde placed one of her legs between Lea's thighs pressuring her sex.

Lea gasped at the touch. Having a moment of clarity she gently pushed Dianna away from her and just stood there quiet.

-/-/-

Heather set on the couch making Naya sit too, they kept kissing and Naya didn't even see Heather passing her arms around her legs, she just realized something was happening when she felt herself being lifted up from the couch.

The blonde walked towards Naya's room caring her there, as Heather laid them both on the bed Naya said:

"Mm, someone is the mood today…"

"You know I'm always in the mood." – Heather replied smirking.

"I bet Lea really enjoys that." – Naya said stopping Heather and making both of them sit on the bed – "How do you think she would react to this?"

"She talked to you about it, didn't she?"

"Yes, and she was very understanding about us still hanging out and kissing, but sex is a whole other level, you know that. And as much as I want to keep going, I promised her I wouldn't go behind her back."

"I know, you're right. But… Can we just stay here?"

"Of course honey, come here."

Naya laid back and opened her arms so Heather could snug in.

-/-/-

"I can't do this. You know that." – Lea said.

"Yeah, I know. Look, it's okay. It was just the heat of the moment. Let's do something else." – Dianna proposed trying not to make her friend feel bad – "We can watch Dexter, I ended up buying all seasons, you made me addicted to it when we were living together."

Lea let out a giggle and smiled brightly.

"I made you watch some trashy shows, didn't I? At least Dexter is quality."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The week passed, they shot episode 15 and it was a huge success. Everyone was praising Naya and Heather for their great scenes. Lea was so proud of them! She almost cried watching them shoot the scenes, Heather kept teasing her for being such a fangirl, but she truly appreciated Lea being so supportive.

All the girls gathered up at Dianna and Lea's trailer for another First Wives Club and they were having a few beers to chill out.

"So, Jenna, how's that wolf of yours doing?" – Naya asked sitting next to Amber on the couch.

"Wait. What wolf?" – Amber asked confused.

"Her boyfriend. He's a werewolf on The Vampire Diaries." – Dianna explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that. The only thing I know is that he is fine! You got yourself a handsome fella!" – Amber said to Jenna.

"Michael is a sweetheart." – Dianna said.

"Yes he is." – Jenna said with a dreamy voice.

"Aww, look at you! You're in loooove." – Lea said mocking her friend.

"As if you weren't!" – Jenna replied laughing.

"I am! Proudly so!" – Lea said pulling Heather and hugging her – "And I wanted to propose a toast to my lovely girlfriend and to Naya, for the amazing job they did today."

"Cheers!" – They all said in unison.

The girls started to leave one by one until there was only Naya, Heather and Lea on the trailer. Heather went to the bathroom and Lea took this opportunity to talk to Naya.

"Seriously Nay, good job today. It was beautiful." – Lea said dropping on the couch next to Naya.

"Thanks Lea, it means a lot coming from you."

"Look, Heather told me what happened when you were running through your lines…" – Naya tensed – "And I wanted to thank you for being loyal to me."

"Oh, wow. Mm, you're welcome. I guess… But weren't you mad at us for letting it get to that point?" – Naya asked a little bit confused with the whole scenario.

"Well, is not like I can blame her, you know? You're freaking hot after all…" – Lea said smirking and looking at Naya's lips.

Noticing where Lea was staring, Naya licked her lips and leaned a little closer and at that moment Heather walked in.

"So, should we take this to another place or…" – Heather said smirking, realizing what was going on between Naya and Lea.

-/-/-

The girls arrived at Naya's and went straight to the bedroom. Lea stood in front of Naya on the middle of the room while Heather observed them from the bed. Lea kissed Naya tenderly and began to take her clothes off, leaving her naked in a blink of an eye. She stood behind her copping her breasts making Naya close her eyes and letting out a small whimper. Lea kissed her neck and shoulder while she watched Heather take her own clothes off, when she was done she told Naya:

"Open your eyes."

Naya felt like fire was consuming her skin, she had never felt so turned on than she was in that moment seeing Heather completely naked and having Lea touching her. She thanked all divine entities in the world for letting her be there in that exact moment.

Snaking one hand to Naya's sex, Lea whispered in her ear:

"Do you want her?" – Naya closed her eyes in pleasure because Lea had started to circle her clit.

"Do you?" – Lea asked again keeping an eye on Heather who was finding that scene too hot to not touch herself.

"Yes." – Naya said almost inaudible fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Do you want her to fuck you?" – Lea asked speeding up the motions of her hand when she realized Heather was almost having her orgasm.

Naya groaned loudly, she felt she was close too, that was too hot: Lea talking dirty to her, being so in charge of the situation and Heather touching herself. It was too much to take in.

"YES! YES I DO!" – Naya shouted feeling her legs go numb and waves of pleasure taking over her body.

"Good." – Lea said smirking holding on tightly to the Latina so she wouldn't fall on the ground.

They both heard quite whimpers and saw Heather trying her best to not fall as well while she had her orgasm.

When Heather regained the ability to breath she went over to where Lea was, Naya standing behind Lea. Naya had turned around to face both of them and saw Heather taking the hand that Lea had used to make Naya cum, and putting it into her mouth. The three of them groaned at the same time, Lea because it felt amazing having the blonde sucking her fingers, Naya because she could not believe what she was seeing and Heather because she was tasting the Latina on her girlfriend's fingers.

"I can't wait to taste it on you." – Heather said looking straight at Naya but kissing Lea's shoulder.

Naya and Heather began to undress Lea as quickly as they could. When the blonde was taking Lea's panties off, she said:

"Baby, I've never seen you so wet."

"I've never been in a situation hotter than this one." – And the three of them grinned, knowing that it was true.

When all her clothes were on the floor, Lea guided Naya to the bed and turned to kiss Heather.

"Enjoy." – Lea whispered in her ear, letting Heather know that she didn't have to feel guilty about this, that this was for all of them.

Heather placed herself on top of Naya and Lea sat on the bed close to Naya's head. The blonde began to pour kisses on Naya's neck, descending to her breasts. Heather could not put into words how much she loved having those breasts on her mouth and how hot it was to hear the Latina moaning like she was.

Lea decided she was going to let them had their fun first and so she began working on her clit having the sight of Heather on Naya and the girl's moans helping her get closer and closer to her relief.

Heather lowered herself until she was facing Naya's pussy, she licked her lips in anticipation feeling the heat coming from the girl's sex.

"Aaaah!" – Naya screamed in pleasure when she felt Heather's mouth on her. She looked back and all she could see was Lea's fingers going in and out of her.

Naya reached back trying to make Lea move. Noticing something was going on, Heather stopped to see what was happening, Naya whimpered at the loss of contact but was thankful because now she could speak.

"Lea." – Lea stopped her movements and looked at Naya – "Seat on my face."

She did not need to be told twice, Lea positioned herself facing Heather and saw when the blonde resumed her work. That was the last thing she saw because Naya began licking her entrance and she was forced to close her eyes.

Naya was doing to Lea everything Heather was doing to her and that was the most thinking she could do at that moment. Heather teased Naya's entrance, flicked her tongue rapidly from side to side on the girl's clit then sucked on it. Naya's groans were muffled by Lea who felt it's vibrations added to the sensation of the mouth sucking her.

Heather entered Naya with her tongue which made her arch her back and Lea shouted, all the moans that were supposed to come from Naya were coming out of Lea and Heather realized that. The blonde did everything she knew would drive both insane: nibbling, sucking, entering Naya restlessly which she mimicked perfectly on Lea. Heather had to hold down Naya's body so she could continue what she was doing and as her body became less and less quiet, Lea's groans became more often and less coherent. And like that, both Naya and Lea came hard.

Lea fell to the side panting and Heather continued licking Naya until she saw her breath was normal again. When that happened, Naya sat down and pulled Heather into a heated kiss. The Latina could taste herself on Heather and the blonde could taste her girlfriend on Naya.

"Now is my turn to take care of you." – Naya said turning Heather and resting her back on the mattress.

Heather's clit was throbbing, when Naya pressed her thigh on it she didn't even try to hold back the cry she let out, she needed this bad and she was going to let Naya do whatever she wanted to.

Naya decided she was going to enjoy this opportunity as much as she could because she didn't know if she would ever be invited to be a part of this again. She kissed Heather's neck like she knew the blonde liked it, scraping her teeth on silk skin making her shiver and moan while her left hand pinched a hard nipple and her thigh continued to pressure Heather's clit.

Lea was amazed with how hot those two were together and even though she had just ridden out of an orgasm, she felt herself getting wet again and the need to be touched came washing away any other thoughts that were on her mind. Lea easily pushed three fingers inside of her and began pumping in and out slowly, trying to keep the same pace Heather and Naya were going.

Naya replaced her hand for her mouth, playing with Heather's perfect breasts while her hand was on the blonde's sex, taking her time so her brain could register every curve, every scent, every taste, everything that was the goddess beneath her.

"For fuck's sake Naya, just fuck me already!" – Heather practically shouted.

They both heard Lea let out a cry and they looked at her. She was starting to pant, a thin layer of sweat covering her skin and her eyes were focused on them. Heather searched her expression for any sign of jealousy or anger but all she saw was lust in those chocolate brown eyes. Lea gave a small nod to them and Naya smirked.

"Prepare to hear her shouting." – Naya said making Heather and Lea moan in anticipation.

She pushed two fingers inside of Heather as deep as could. Naya left her hand stand still for a couple of seconds before pulling all the way out and in again. Glancing to the side, Naya saw that Lea wasn't far from cuming, so she added a third finger on Heather, making the girl arch her back and groan loudly.

Using her body as leverage, Naya went hard and fast and when she added her thumb to the play drawing invisible circles on her clit, Heather dug her nails on Naya's shoulder blades making her scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Curling her fingers to hit the right spot, Naya felt Heather's muscles tighten around them. Heather screamed and shortly after, she was followed by Lea.

After they were all back on earth, Naya suddenly felt out of place like she didn't belong there. Lea saw the doubts going through the Latina's eye, so she pulled her into a hug and a sweet kiss making Naya forget her insecurities. Heather pushed the covers so they could all lie down and cuddle. Lea was spooning Naya, holding her close and Heather rested her head below Naya's chin. They were so close to one another that it seemed like they were only one being.

Naya had never felt so good in her entire life.

"I won't mind if you sleep with Heather." – Lea said low, but loud enough so both of them could hear.

Neither girl spoke figuring that Lea had more things to say.

"I won't mind as long as you date me too. Heather, I know you like each other and now that we've crossed this barrier it will be almost impossible for the two of you to keep it from happening again." – Lea stopped for a moment to see if someone wanted to say something, nobody spoke so she continued – "And to be completely honest I like you too Naya, you've always been a good friend to me, you're funny and you're sexy as hell." – They all giggled, but soon it died down.

"Heather, if you think this won't work between the three of us I'll understand…" – Lea said – "And the same goes for you Naya, if this sounds too crazy, you can say so."

"I was never the type of person to say no to opportunities and I'm open to everything. You guys are my best friends the people I cherish the most, I couldn't ask for something better." – Naya said feeling overwhelmed by Lea's confession and by the proposal.

"You know, I was wrong, I thought my life couldn't get any better, but it just did!" – Heather said smiling – "It will be an honor to have both of you as my girlfriends. I love you guys."

"We love you too." – Lea and Naya said together.

And like this, the three girls drift off to sleep in each other's arms unaware that drama waited for them.

-/-/-/-

**AN2:** So guys, what do you think? Feel free to make suggestions. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing.

**AN:** I'm so sorry I took this long to update, I just had a crazy time in college but now I'm on vacation and I'll update more often. Promise! Thank you guys for all the great reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **Chapter 6** will be uploaded tomorrow, I had to break this chapter because it was getting too long.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

*Well I'm peeping and creeping and I'm creeping, brought my Jane Lynch doll by my side she'd be sleeping. Now this tap break is all we fantasized, Snoop Dogg doing Jazz, even he won't survive…*

Naya got up in a jump trying to find her cellphone to turn the alarm off. When she finally did Heather was already looking at her with those puppy blue eyes of hers.

"Aaaawwwwwww! Is that your alarm?" – Heather asked.

Lea was still lying on the bed amused by the situation.

"Yes, it is. I like to wake up hearing your voice." – Naya said low, blushing getting another round of 'aw' by Lea and Heather.

Heather jumped out of bed and gave Naya the sweetest kiss and they heard Lea whimper, seeing her pout.

"I want some sugar too!"

And both girls went back to bed pouring kisses all over Lea but knowing they had to get ready for work, kissing was all they did.

-/-/-/-

That morning, when the girls were heading to their respective trailers, Dianna saw the three of them walking together which wouldn't be weird if they weren't so close to each other. She shook her head as if to erase what she was thinking, smiled at the girls and saw Lea kissing Heather saying 'see you later'. Dianna's smile disappeared when she saw Lea saying the same thing to Naya, kissing her way to close to her lips.

As soon as Lea entered the trailer followed by Dianna, the blonde started:

"Please, tell me you didn't! I can't believe you would do something like that!" – Dianna was red with a mixture of anger and jealousy – "I thought you told me you would never do that to Heather. Oh my God! How could Naya do that to Heather?"

Lea looked extremely annoyed and she felt her blood boiling up inside her veins, she thought Dianna knew her better than that.

"Oh, so we're playing 'Jump to Conclusions'. Okay, carry on!" – Lea said with bitterness on her voice.

Dianna was taken aback by that, but she continued anyway.

"Yeah, I might be jumping a little into conclusions but look me in the eye and tell me that what I just saw wasn't real! Tell me that it was innocent and it wasn't the implication of something else!"

"Oh no, you're right about one thing: I had one hell of a night with Naya and what you saw was totally real! She's hot as hell and SHE FUCKED MY BRAINS OUT!" – Lea said shouting not being able to get a hold of herself.

*SLAP*

Everything went silent. Lea brought a hand to her left cheek, feeling the heat of where Dianna had slapped her.

"Oh God…" – Dianna said bringing her hands to cover her mouth. She stood still waiting for Lea's reaction, not knowing what to do.

Lea started laughing, tears in her eyes due to the sting on her cheek but the smile on her lips didn't falter.

"Have you gone mad?" – Dianna asked a bit scared with the whole situation.

Lea pushed Dianna making her trip and fall on the ground. Lea straddled the blonde, looking deep into her eyes and kissed her with such strength that neither girl expected.

"Hold the fuck up!" – Dianna said pushing Lea's shoulder – "What the fuck do you think you're doing! Just because you cheated once, you think I'll be okay with you doing it again? And above all, with me!"

Lea had her poker face on, if it wasn't for the gleam on her eyes Dianna would've been more scared than she was in that moment.

The brunette grabbed Dianna's hands and pinned them above her head. She lowered her head until her nose was almost touching Dianna's, looking her in the eye she said:

"Next time, try asking what happened before accusing me of things I'd never do. I thought you knew me better than that." – A glimpse of sadness crossed Lea's expression but it was gone as fast as it came – "Yes, I did sleep with Naya, but we I did it because Heather wanted to. The three of us slept together, I didn't cheat."

The look of confusion on Dianna's face was almost comical. When she finally realized Lea had said that she had had a 3some, she felt like her skin was being set on fire and the need to cross her legs to get some kind of relief came blurring all other thoughts on her mind. That did not go unnoticed by Lea, the brunette smirked and took advantage of her position, leaning in brushing their cheeks lightly together and whispering in Dianna's ear:

"I always knew you were a passionate person, I just didn't know how much you really were." – Having said that, Lea nipped Dianna's earlobe making the blonde moan and move her hips.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." – Dianna said with her voice already getting huskier.

Lea, who was kissing the girl's neck, went back close to her ear and replied:

"Oh baby, you can spank me for all I care, it really turns me on."

This time Dianna's moan was way louder. Lea shifted her position, setting one of her legs between Dianna's.

"You wanna sleep with me?" – Lea asked pressuring Dianna's sex, getting another groan in response – "I asked you a question Di, do you want to sleep with me?" – Lea had picked up a rhythm, making the blonde close her eyes and arch her back.

"Yes! Yes I do!" – Dianna pronounced the words as if they were moans. Lea smirked.

"So go convince Heather, Naya only got what she wanted because she convinced me to sleep with her too, so you gotta make up Heather's mind." – And when she was finished explaining, Lea got up leaving Dianna all hot and bothered on the floor.

"You're done? You're gonna leave me like this?"

"You know I can't continue, that would be cheating and neither of us would like if that happened, right?" – Lea said, the smirk never leaving her lips.

Dianna had never felt so angry and so turned on at the same time.

"You're a fucking tease, you know that!"

"Yeah, I know. See you later."

And with that Lea was gone. Dianna was still on the floor, holding her weight on her elbows and when Lea closed the door she let go and thought 'great, well done Dianna, well done. How am I supposed to seduce Heather? At least I'll have fun doing it.' A smirk crept on lips, 'I'll figure something out.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** Here we go. Sorry I had to break the chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this one as well ;)

**CHAPTER SIX**

Dianna cursed when she read the script for episode 16, she realized that she wouldn't be spending much time with the rest of the cast it would be mostly Lea and her. But when booty camp time rolled along she saw her chance to spend more time with Heather. She wasn't a bad dancer but she could always use a tutor to help her learn the new routine, right?

"Heather?" – Dianna said approaching the taller blonde.

"Hey D! What's up?" – Heather asked cheerful.

"Mm, is just that I'm having some trouble with these new steps, do you think you could help me afterhours?"

"Seriously? You always pick up the steps quickly…" – Heather said wondering off – "But, sure! I'll help you out."

They practiced with the rest of the cast for a couple of hours and everybody was finding extremely weird Dianna messing up her steps.

"Di! What's up with you today?" –Their choreographer, Zach, asked.

"I don't know, I'm kinda off. But don't worry I already asked Heather to help me."

Lea shot Dianna a look as if saying 'I see what you did there!', but she stayed quiet.

"Okay then, I guess that's it for today. I'll see you guys tomorrow." – Zach said turning around to leave the keys of the place with Heather.

"Thanks Zach, I'll close it up, don't worry. See ya."

Everyone else left, leaving only Heather and Dianna on the studio.

"So, in which part are you having trouble at?" – Heather asked being the awesome professional she is.

"I don't know. Could you run the whole thing with me?"

"Sure."

And so they did. When they were doing a spin, Dianna lost her balance on propose and reached for Heather so she wouldn't fall. The shorter blonde looked deeply into those blue eyes and she gasped when she realized Heather was looking as intensely at her. Clearing her throat, Heather suggested they tried again. This time, everything ran smoothly.

"See, I knew you would get it quickly."

"Thanks, you're a good teacher." – Dianna mentally kicked herself, she couldn't lie to Heather – "But I need to be honest, I wasn't really having trouble with the steps I just wanted to spend a little more time with you." – Dianna said slightly blushing – "Did Lea tell you what happened between us a few days back?"

"She kinda had to, I mean, she had to explain why she had a hand print on her face." – Heather said serious letting Dianna know that she did not appreciate the violence, but she softened her features as she continued – "But, thank you for being concerned about my feelings… Although I don't believe that much anger was caused by concern only. You were jealous, weren't you?"

Sighing and feeling defeated, Dianna set on the ground and said softly:

"Yes, I was. Is not that I think Naya shouldn't be with you…"

"It's just that you think Lea should've invited you first. Is that it?" – Heather asked sitting next to the blonde.

Dianna looked at her with a surprised expression but then she laughed.

"My feelings are that obvious?"

"No, I just know how you feel. If you and Naya began dating, I'd be devastated if I learned that she had invited Lea for something that special over me. But Di, you have to know that it wasn't like that at all, Lea didn't choose Naya over you."

"So what happened?" – Dianna asked with tears filling up her eyes.

"Naya was just at the right place at the right time. It could've as easily been you there with us that night, but she was the one who stayed behind, she was the one teasing both of us…" – Heather began giggling over the memories of that night popping up on her mind.

"I see…" – Dianna didn't want to cry, but the frustration that had built inside of her was too much to keep in.

"Hey, don't cry." – Heather got closer to Dianna drying her tears – "Dear Lord!"

"What?" – Dianna asked turning her head to see if something had happened.

"How can you be so beautiful even when you're crying?" – Heather asked smiling.

Dianna laughed, Heather was just too cute. Her tears stopped and her confidence was back.

"You know, once in an interview, I was asked what I'd think if our characters were paired up…" – Dianna started saying looking from baby blue eyes to soft pink lips.

"Yeah? What did you answer?" – Heather asked leaning a little closer.

"That it would be totally hot." – Now Dianna was the one closing in – "That I would love to kiss Heather Morris."¹

Both girls closed the gap between them, Dianna was kissing Heather like her life depended on it and soon Heather had to break up so she could breath.

"Wow! You're a really good kisser." – Heather said.

Dianna raised one of her perfect eyebrows and replied:

"You haven't seen anything yet." – Licking her lips, she straddled Heather who immediately grabbed her ass, pushing her down while moving her hips up.

Dianna held Heather's neck keeping her mouth close to her ear, moaning every time Heather pressured her in the right place. The taller blonde could not believe how hot Dianna's moans were, she was used with the loud clear noises that Lea and Naya made, but Dianna was quieter, her moans were like melodies and Heather was incredibly turned on by them.

"Take my clothes off…" – Dianna said.

"Mm… I really, really want to, but I can't."

"Why?" – Dianna was getting a little annoyed by this teasing game Heather and Lea were playing.

"Well, because you see, when Naya slept with us, it was the three of us. I didn't sleep with her first, neither did Lea, so it would be wrong of me to have sex with you without them…"

"Oh, I see…" – Dianna erased her last thought, a three some would be so hot! – "Wait. Them? Weren't we supposed to do a three some? You, Lea and I?"

"Yes, but now Naya is also dating us, so it would be a 4some." – Heather explained with a mischievous grin.

Dianna bit her lip, she didn't know if she could handle all of them. Heather realized what was going through Dianna's mind so she said:

"Look, we're not going to jump you, we'll do what you want us to and we'll respect your wishes and limitations. If you don't wanna do something, you just gotta say so."

"I see…" – Dianna said still processing everything Heather explained – "You said that Naya is dating you two. If I accept this invitation, does that mean I'll be dating you guys too?"

"Yes. I mean, we could do this just once if chose to, but you'd not be allowed to sleep with any of us after it because you chose it to be a onetime thing…" – Heather said casting her gaze to the floor, she didn't want this to happen only once, she wanted Lea to have Dianna like she had Naya now.

"I understand. But hey, why do you look sad?"

"Being honest?" – Dianna nodded, she wanted to know the truth – "I don't want you to choose to do this just once, I want you to be a part of our lives. When Naya said she would date us, it was one of the happiest moments of my life and I know that, if you say yes, we're all gonna feel that happy again."

Dianna was moved by Heather's honesty, she moved a string of hair that had fallen on Heather's face lifting her head so they were looking at each other's eyes:

"It would be my honor to date you." – Dianna said with a soft smile on her lips.

Heather had a huge grin on her face, even her eyes were smiling.

"Babe, you won't regret this!"

-/-/-/-

All girls met later that night at Naya's. They were in the living room, Heather and Lea were sitting on the couch, Naya was leaning against a wall on their right and Dianna was sitting on the loveseat across from Naya.

"Say what?" – Naya asked surprised by Heather's proposal – "The four of us dating? Guys, I'm all for taking chances and stuff but don't you think four is a bit much? No offense Di."

"How is that not an offense?" – Dianna asked narrowing her eyes at Naya, but sighing and continuing – "Look, I get why you don't believe this would work, but think about it: could you be away from Heather?"

"No."

"And now, could you be away from Lea?"

"No." – Naya said looking at Lea, smiling like a child.

"See? I can't be away from her either and to tell you the truth, now that I've kissed Heather, I want more…" – Dianna said blushing.

"Wait, so I'm the only one who hasn't kissed you yet?"

"Yes."

"Oh, hell to the no."

Naya walked over to Dianna, pulled her up and kissed her, holding her lower lip between hers. Dianna couldn't believe how full and soft Naya's lips were and how she used her tongue so well. Dianna couldn't help but wonder if Naya used her tongue that well on other places. When they finally broke apart they saw Lea and Heather kissing on the couch.

"Okay, to hell with it! The four of us it is!" – Naya said understanding everything pointed out by Dianna.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom, don't you agree?" – Lea asked the other girls.

They went to the bedroom and when they were about to resume their make out session Dianna got close to Naya and asked her quietly so the other two wouldn't listen:

"Nay, do you have anything that I could use as handcuff?"

"I didn't know you had this in you! Of course I have." – Naya answered winking at Dianna who replied only with a playful eye roll.

While Naya went to look for the handcuff in her closet Dianna got closer to the bed where Heather was on top of Lea, kissing her, feeling her up.

Dianna brushed Heather's hair aside and started kissing her neck, making the blonde moan into Lea's mouth.

"This night is going to be awesome!" – Naya said in awe watching the three girls.

The girls, listening to Naya's comment stopped what they were doing to look at her. She was standing in the middle of the room wearing the sexiest black lacy briefs and matching bra the girls had ever seen.

Dianna got off the bed and while Lea and Heather went back to kissing she walked over to Naya.

"Here." – Naya whispered handing Dianna a fluffy pink handcuff.

"Seriously Nay? Fluffy handcuffs?" – Dianna said playfully mocking the girl, but then her features got a little more serious and she kissed Naya tenderly. When they broke apart, the blonde rested her forehead on Naya's looking straight in her eyes – "Thank you."

"For what Di?"

"For giving me a chance to prove this can work."

"I know it will work, I guess I was just a little scared. This relationship wouldn't be so awesome without you." – Naya said kissing her one more time before they both went back to the bed.

Heather had already taken off Lea's shirt and bra, leaving on only her shorts. Taking advantage of the fact that the brunette was distracted by Heather's kisses and touches, Dianna caressed Lea's arms, adjusting them above her head.

"The fuck?" – Lea said feeling her hands being restrained at the bed's headboard.

Heather was surprised as well, but seeing her girlfriend tied up like that really turned her on.

"You've been a really naughty girl Lea." – Dianna said looking down at a slightly frightened brunette.

Naya was by Heather's left side kissing the blonde's shoulder but paying full attention to the exchange between Lea and Dianna.

Straddling Lea, Dianna continued her speech while playing with the girl's breasts:

"You've been teasing me for too long now, always leaving me all hot and bothered…" – Dianna started rotating her hips making Lea gasp – "But now it's _my_ turn to tease you."

Saying that Dianna got off Lea who had her eyes wide open knowing she would probably be teased to death.

Naya and Heather smirked to one another when they saw pure lust in Dianna's eyes. Things were about to get hot and heavy.

Dianna stood by the foot of the bed and beckoned Heather and Naya. Neither girl needed to hear another word, they knew what they were supposed to do, so they began undressing Dianna.

Lea was moaning watching two of her girlfriends nipping Dianna's bare breasts and nibbling both sides of her neck. It was truly impressive how Naya and Heather's movements were synced, Dianna had to close her eyes to try to get a hold of herself so she wouldn't cum just from their first touches.

As Heather and Naya moved to remove Dianna's pants, the blonde asked Lea:

"Enjoying the show baby?"

"Please let me out of these! Please Di, let me touch you!"

"You'll get your chance, but not now." – Dianna answered with a devilish grin.

"Oh God, you're beautiful!" – Naya said taking in the sight of a naked Dianna.

"Beautiful indeed." – Heather said shooting a quick glance at Naya and she knew, just like that, what Heather was thinking.

The three of them began kissing at the same time and none of them cared if it was a little messy because it was hot.

Glancing at each other again, Heather and Naya moved to Dianna's breasts, biting and sucking them, making the girl throw her head back holding tight on each of them so she wouldn't fall.

They stopped their assault on Dianna when they heard Lea beg them again to let her join in. Dianna could see a light red circle on Lea's wrists and mentally thanked Naya for having fluffy handcuffs.

Stepping away from Heather and Naya, Dianna hopped on the bed and Lea could swear that Dianna had been a lion in a past life because she was looking at her like a predator cornering a defenseless prey.

Naya and Heather just stood there, hypnotized by the other two.

Dianna moved her fingers up and down Lea's legs.

"Do you want me to touch you?" – Dianna asked.

"Desperately, yes!" – Lea practically screamed in response.

"Fair enough." – Dianna said taking Lea's shorts off – "Oh honey, you're so wet!"

Both of them heard Naya and Heather whimpering in the back.

Dianna bent Lea's legs and lowered herself until she was facing Lea's sex. She licked slowly from her slit to her clit and sucked on it, taking her time. Lea screamed in pleasure but it quickly turned into a whimper when she felt Dianna leaving the bed.

"Now, behave and if you don't say another word until we're finished, you'll get your relief." – Dianna said making Lea almost tear up.

Going back to where she had been, Heather went to stay behind Dianna while Naya got on her knees in front of her. Nodding to one another, Heather and Naya began their work: The taller blonde started nipping Dianna's breasts and Naya started licking her sex.

Lea didn't know what was hardest: not speaking, holding her moans in, trying to get some kind of relief crossing her legs and not getting any or being tied up and not being able to join the other girls. '_I'm so going to get back at Dianna for doing this to me'_, Lea thought but she was brought back to reality when she heard:

"I need someone inside me. Now!" – Dianna said panting.

Heather nodded to Naya as if saying 'I got this' and snaked her right hand behind Dianna plunging two fingers inside of her knuckle deep while Naya kept her assault on the girl's clit.

"Geez, Di. You're so tight…" – Heather said moaning to the feeling of Dianna's walls against her fingers.

"I'm a… Oh fuck. Please guys. Don't stop."

"You're what baby girl?" – Naya asked replacing her mouth for her hand, not wanting to slow down their pace.

"I'm a golden star."

At this new information Heather and Naya groaned loudly and they heard Lea inhaling sharply, crossing her legs once more.

"You can't be serious!" – Naya couldn't believe this. Sure, Dianna would set off gaydars from 100 feet away, but she thought the girl had had some kind of experience with men. This was too good.

"Yeah, I'm serious. Now, please stop talking and eat me!"

A shiver went down Naya's spine and she did as she was told thinking: '_Oh God, please let me live to see Dianna and Heather making out, just the two of them. They're two alphas and the fight to see who's the boss is going to be so fucking hot!'_

Heather was so turned on by all of this, she could feel herself throbbing. Feeling the inside of Dianna, hearing Naya licking her to no end and most of all, seeing Lea desperate and vulnerable like that was overwhelming. She could feel her skin burning and she was sure there was almost no hint of blue in her eyes anymore.

"Are you enjoying your show?" – Heather asked huskily in Dianna's ear.

"Yes." – She moaned in response.

"Good. Can we try something?"

"Anything… I trust you."

Heather took her fingers out and inserted three back in, making Dianna gasp in surprise. She kept moving her fingers, slowly at first, scissoring them so Dianna would only feel pleasure and no pain.

When the Dianna began to pant and moan again Heather looked at Naya, signaling that she should stand up and whispered something in her ear.

Each girl took one of Dianna's hands, leading her to the bed where they positioned her on her knees, legs wide apart. Flashing a mischievous grin, Heather took one of Naya's hands and placed the back of it on her palm, aligning their index and middle fingers as perfectly as she could.

Naya kissed Dianna so she would distract the blonde while Heather guided their joined hands to Dianna's sex.

"OH FUCK!" – Dianna broke the kiss when she felt herself being stretched by four fingers. She looked down and saw tanned and fair skin mixed together slowly entering her.

Lea could swear she was about to come just by the sight of that.

Noticing that Dianna was ready for them to continue the girls started thrusting their fingers, slowly at first but then they started going faster and deeper. Naya latched her mouth to one of Dianna's breasts and Heather found the pulsing point on her neck.

Both girls felt Dianna's walls start to quiver and that was their queue: Naya pressed her thumb to the blonde's clit and started circling at the same time she was nipping her breast and Heather was biting her collar bone.

It was too much, Dianna came hard with a moan that seemed like music to all of their ears. She was so tight that Heather and Naya's hands were held still, being crushed by the girl's walls.

Heather and Naya kept on pouring lazy kisses all over Dianna's body until her breathing was steady.

Dianna whimpered as she felt the girls removing their fingers.

"Holy Jesus. That was fucking amazing."

"Right? And it's only going to get better." – Naya said winking at her.

"Now, can someone please, fuck me?" – Lea's voice was breaking, she needed to get off and she needed it now!

"Yes, my lady. Now it's your turn." – Dianna answered trying to calm Lea down – "Mm, guys, do you mind if I take care of Lea by myself this time?"

Dianna asked both of them, but she was looking at Heather, she needed to know the taller blonde was really okay with it.

"Sure, I'm gonna have my fun with my Bee." – Heather answered sincerely, giving Dianna a reassuring nod while biting her lower lip imaging herself taking Naya.

Letting Lea and Dianna have the bed, Naya and Heather moved to the divan on their left near the window.

"Wait here just a second." – Naya said running to her closet.

While waiting for Naya, Heather observed her other two girlfriends.

"Are you gonna let me out of these cuffs now?" – Lea asked with pleading eyes.

"Sorry baby, can't do it just yet."

"Come on! You said you were gonna let me touch you. This isn't fair." – Lea complained letting tears roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, wait. Don't cry baby. You are going to feel me right here with you." – Dianna said lying on top of Lea, kissing her tears away – "And you are getting your so waited relief."

Dianna parted Lea's folds with her fingers, gathering her juices and circling her clit making her groan loudly.

Heather's gaze was broken when she felt Naya tackling her, pinning her down on the divan. The blonde moaned when she felt a shaft being pressed against her abs, she looked down and saw the straps around Naya's waist.

Seeing Heather licking her lips just encouraged Naya to sit up and run the dildo over Heather's sex, eliciting another moan from the blonde. With on swift move, Naya pushed her whole length inside of Heather who immediately bucked her hips up and bit the back of her hand so she wouldn't scream. Naya was fighting to not give in to her orgasm but it was really hard since the inset of the strap on was causing such a delightful friction where she needed the most and the noises her girlfriends were making were just fuel to her on fire.

"Fuck Di, please don't stop!" – Lea pleaded.

"Not planning on stopping."

Dianna lowered herself until she was able to replace her hand for her mouth. Flattening her tongue she licked every inch of Lea's sex making her arch out of bed.

"Down girl." – Dianna joked, holding Lea down and resuming her work on Lea's clit.

Since she didn't have her hands free, Lea crossed her legs around Dianna's neck to hold her in place. Knowing Lea wouldn't hold on for much longer, Dianna pushed two fingers inside of her trying to find that sweet spot.

"Fuck Naya. Go faster." – Heather begged panting.

"Your wish is my command."

Naya grabbed Heather's legs putting them on her shoulders so she could thrust deeper and faster. They were both so close to the edge, they just needed something more and that was when they heard Lea screaming in pure pleasure as her orgasm washed over her body. Soon after Naya and Heather were both moaning each other's names

"Told I'd be a great top." – Naya said cocky.

"You were totally right bee."

Heather untied the straps the Latina was wearing, taking off the toy and throwing it at a random place. She pulled Naya to her, cradling the girl around her body. Like it was with Lea, having Naya so tight around her made Heather feel complete and peaceful.

On the bed, Dianna unlocked the handcuff and was surprised when Lea pulled her down to a searing kiss.

"I'll let you rest now, but you'll pay for this Ms. Agron." – Lea said with a goofy smile on her face.

"I can't wait baby." – Dianna replied with a smirk.

Lea pushed the comforter to the foot of the bed and beckoned Heather and Naya. The taller blonde had to carry Naya to bed because once she felt Heather cradle her, she fell asleep.

Heather placed Naya carefully in the middle of the bed beside Lea whom she laid behind, spooning the short brunette. Dianna pulled the covers over their bodies and held Naya close to her.

Soon enough they all fell asleep in each other's arms. They were all so happy in their own world neither girl had stopped to wonder how this relationship would really work.

-/-/-/-/-/-

¹ interview.

**AN:** Please keep reviewing, I like to know what you are thinking. Feel free to share your thoughts and ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**NA:** Hey guys! Thank you for adding this story as one of your favorites and for all the story alerts. Please keep reviewing. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The morning after Naya was the first one to wake up. She tried not to move too much so she wouldn't wake the other girls. She just laid there watching Lea breathe peacefully with Heather's arm tightly securing her in her sleep. Naya felt a light weight around her own waist and saw that Dianna had her arm around her too, mirroring the other girls perfectly.

"Mmm…" – Naya let out a low moan when she felt feathery kisses being peppered from between her shoulder blades to her neck.

"Morning beautiful." – Dianna whispered hotly in her ear.

Naya shifted in the bed and faced the blonde. She didn't even bother answering the greeting. She was impressed how easily she lost herself in those hazel eyes. Without actually thinking, Naya reached her hand and caressed Dianna's cheek, brushing with her thumb those marvelous lips.

Dianna gave Naya a warm smile, filling the brunette's heart with a fuzzy feeling. Naya smiled back and rested her head in the crook of Dianna's neck, snuggling closer to the blonde. They stayed like that a while longer, savoring each minute like treasure gold.

"Let's go downstairs and make some breakfast?" – Dianna asked feeling her stomach growl.

Both girls got up, freshened up, got dressed and went to the kitchen. Lea and Heather didn't even flinch, they stayed fasten asleep.

In the kitchen, Naya was waiting for the coffee watching Dianna cook eggs and bacon.

"You're starring…"

"Why didn't we ever look at each other in that way?" – Naya asked voicing her thoughts.

"I don't know… We were probably too busy drooling over Lea and Heather." – Dianna answered laughing at herself.

"You're probably right." – Naya said getting closer to Dianna, hugging her around her waist looking deep in her eyes – "But now that I've truly looked at you I'm not planning on looking away."

They shared the sweetest kiss parting only when Dianna smelt the food starting to burn.

"See what you make do?" – Dianna asked playfully taking the pans out of the fire and putting its contents on plates.

"Well, now that everything's ready, come here."

Naya pulled Dianna into another searing kiss making the blonde stumble in surprise with the ferocity of it. The brunette led Dianna to the kitchen isle, lifting her up and setting her on it.

"Someone already wakes up in the mood."

"Always baby." – Naya replied smugly.

"Our breakfast is gonna get cold." – Dianna said fighting the urge to give in to Naya's kisses.

The brunette growled into Dianna's mouth making the blonde think for a second that she was kissing Santana instead of Naya.

"Okay…" – Naya said pouting – "Let's go wake up our sleeping beauties."

After cooking some pancakes, getting some fruits and juice the girls set up two trays and went back to the bedroom where Lea and Heather were surprisingly still asleep.

Dianna and Naya settled the trays on the divan and each of them tried to wake the girls in bed. Naya knelt on the bed in front of Lea while Dianna knelt on the ground behind Heather. Both girls proceeded to whisper sweet things and pepper kisses on their lovers' faces until they woke up with huge grins.

"Mmm. This is such a lovely way to wake up…" – Heather said with her eyes still closed running her hands up and down Dianna's arm, pulling her closer.

Dianna smiled resting her chin on Heather's shoulder.

"Come here ma petite, scoot over." – Naya said trying to make Lea and Heather move on the bed so Dianna could lie down behind Heather.

After all the moving around, they were all wide awake.

"Something smells really nice!" – Lea said.

"We made breakfast." – Naya explained.

As Lea and Heather sat up, Dianna and Naya brought the trays to bed.

"Mmmmm! I love pancakes!" – Heather said in excitement.

"I know." – Naya said winking at the blonde who flushed a little seeing only tenderness and love on Naya's eyes – "I also made that delicious coffee I know you love."

"Thank you." – Heather said placing a quick peck on Naya's lips before digging into her pancakes.

They all ate in a comfortable silence enjoying their food. After they were done, each girl went to their bags while Naya went to her closet to select an outfit for the day.

"There are four bathrooms in the house they all have fresh towels. I really wished we could shower together but we don't have time today." – Naya said pouting.

"Aw, it's okay Nay-Nay. We'll have more opportunities." – Heather said kissing the pout away.

They all got ready and went off to the studio lot.

-/-/-/-

They all got in the studio together walking into the make-up trailer in pairs, Heather and Lea, Naya and Dianna.

Jenna and Amber were already getting their make-up done and seeing how close Dianna and Naya were being they decided to question it.

"So, now you're gonna tell me that you two are dating?" – Amber asked.

The four of them looked at each other and silently agreeing, Naya said:

"Yes. Now we're dating too." – The brunette said hugging Dianna tightly.

"Okay. How many lesbians and gays are there in this show?" – Amber asked playfully teasing them.

"Well, Jane and I are lesbians." – Dianna said.

"Heather, Naya and I are bisexuals." – Lea continued.

"Yep, but we are in lesbians with each other." – Naya said laughing.

"Wait, what? What do you mean with 'you're in love with each other'?" – Jenna asked.

The four of them froze. They knew their friends were more than okay with them being lesbians, bisexuals, bi-curious or whatever, but they also knew that they would probably not be as welcoming to the idea of the four of them dating.

"Mm, you know, I'm in love with Lea and Naya is in love with Di." – Heather said calmly sounding exactly like Brittany when she let out her one-liners.

The other three nodded in agreement. They didn't like the idea of lying to their friends and it's not like they were embarrassed by their relationship, but if the producers heard anything about this, they would be given a hard time.

"Oh, okay." – Jenna said smiling letting the subject drop.

Jenna and Amber left for the set leaving the other girls alone for a second. The make-up artist had also left to get something in another trailer.

"Guys, how are we gonna do this?" – Lea asked.

"Well, in my opinion, as our cast already knows that you two are dating, we did the right thing by telling them that Naya and I are dating too because now we can continue on being close to each other as best friends, without raising any suspicion." – Dianna said.

"I totally agree. And it will look the same to our fans too. We'll continue to be Achele and Heya to them." – Naya said laughing at their ship names.

"So, it's settled then?" – Heather asked.

"Yes." – They all agreed in unison.

-/-/-/-

It was time to shoot one of the last scenes of the day, Finn and Quinn needed to convince Rachel to handle Mercedes crazy demands. Before the shooting, Lea and Dianna were talking, being all touchy as they always were.

The director told everyone to take their places and he yield action:

"So, the brainiacs asked us to be benefit heads for the Night of Neglects." – Cory said his line.

"And we would like to select you head of talent relations." – Dianna said.

"We figured you're probably used to relating to talent, because you are so talent." – Cory continued.

"Well first, I'm honored that you came to me. But I think it's a little insensitive that you'd flaunting your relationship in my face!" – Lea replied.

"Cut!" – Carol, their director, yield – "Mm, Dianna try to look a little more annoyed with Rachel."

"Okay, sure. But isn't Quinn pretending to hear and like whatever Rachel is saying?" – Dianna asked a little flustered.

"Yes, but she's still Quinn Fabray."

"Err… Okay, sorry."

"On your marks. Action."

They repeated the same lines and Carol stopped them again.

"Di, try harder please."

"I will, I'm sorry." – Dianna was starting to get a little frustrated.

Lea was smirking widely. She held herself on the tip of her toes and whispered in Dianna's ear:

"Come on baby, try to hate me a little." – Lea said nibbling on Dianna's earlobe without anyone seeing it.

The blonde had to summon all her strength to hold back a moan. 'Oh, she's gonna pay for this' Dianna thought.

"Action!"

It was obvious that Dianna wouldn't be able to look mean or bored after what Lea had said to her, but she was an actress after all. She had to try it at least.

The director knew it was no use stopping them again and just let it run.

When Lea and Dianna returned to their trailer to wait for Naya and Heather, Dianna pinned Lea to the door saying:

"Did you like doing that to me?"

"Do what?" – Lea asked innocently.

"You know what! If you keep this up I can get fired!"

"Chill out! You know you won't get fired. And just so you know, this was just the beginning of the pay back."

"What the hell did I do?"

"You freaking tied me to the bed and teased me to the point I was in tears!"

"Aw, come on baby." – Dianna said with a devilish smirk – "I know you liked that and I bet you're getting wet just by remembering it."

To be sure of what she was saying Dianna slipped one hand up Lea's thigh, thanking whoever selected these short skirts for Rachel Berry. Soon enough Dianna was copping Lea's sex through her underwear. The blonde licked her lips and said:

"So this is what you're doing as your pay back? Torturing me by letting me know how soaked you are in our work place, where I can't do anything about it?"

Lea thought for a second, this wasn't what she was planning at all, but if it tortured the blonde she was ok with it.

"Mm, yes. That was _one_ of my plans."

"Well, good to know you have more than one plan, because I totally don't care if we get caught." – Dianna said slipping her hand under Lea's underwear circling her clit.

"Fuck…" – Lea moaned – "W-weren't you the one… oh fuck… W-who was afraid of being fired?"

"And weren't you the one who said I wasn't getting fired? I easily lose my inhibitions, you should know that by now."

Dianna took one of Lea's legs and held it while she entered the brunette with two fingers.

"MMmm! Fuck!"

"Have you forgotten all other words baby?" – Dianna asked while she attacked Lea's neck being careful not to leave any marks.

"Oh, shut up. I-I'm not Rachel Berry."

"Being feisty aren't we?" – Dianna asked rhetorically – "You don't get to tell me what to do."

With that said the blonde pushed a third finger inside Lea.

"Shit!" – Lea screamed digging her nails on Dianna's shoulder blades.

Dianna kept her thrusts at an impossible slow pace.

"Please Di…"

"Please what baby?"

"Fuck me faster!" – Lea moaned.

"As you wish, but first…" – Lea whimpered – "Tell me what you are." – Dianna said giving a particular deep thrust licking Lea's lips.

"I-I'm yours."

"You know that's not what I wanna hear. Tell me."

"You're really gonna make me s-say it?" – Lea asked between pants.

"Yes. C'mon baby, tell me what you are." – Dianna said in a husky voice making Lea shiver.

"I'm your bitch!" – Lea screamed before losing her breath completely because as soon as Dianna heard the words she began to thrust her fingers fast and hard, hitting the right spot.

"Yes that's it baby. You're my bitch." – Dianna smirked, pulling Lea's bottom lip between hers – "Now let it go baby, come for me." – The blonde said circling the brunette's clit with her thumb.

"OhshitfuckfuckFUCK!" – Lea yield in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her.

Dianna pulled Lea to herself, holding the short brunette tightly in her arm while her other hand was still buried inside of her.

"Dear mother of God!"

They heard Naya saying behind them.

"Can't you guys get a hold of yourselves? I could hear you from a mile away!"

The girls moved a little so Naya could enter the trailer.

"I couldn't wait." – Dianna said shrugging.

When Naya closed the door, Dianna removed her fingers from Lea causing the girl to whimper. Naya got closer to them and held Dianna's hand bringing it to her mouth.

"Such a lovely taste…" – Naya said as she moved to kiss Dianna while hearing both of them moan at the sight of her licking her fingers.

"Were you serious when you said you could hear us?" – Dianna asked. She had said she wasn't afraid of being caught just to mess with Lea but in reality she was terrified of it.

"No, I was kidding. But you should be more careful it won't be pretty if people start thinking that Lea is cheating on Heather and you're cheating on me."

"I wish we could tell everyone about us…" – Lea said pouting.

"I know ma petite, me too." – Naya replied smiling lazily at how cute her girlfriend was when she froze noticing something.

"What?"

Naya dropped to her knees and parted Lea's legs, letting the shorter brunette see what had hypnotized her. All the teasing and the amazing orgasm Dianna had given her, caused her juices to start running down her thighs. Naya licked everything from both legs grittily, Dianna had to hold herself so she wouldn't jump both of them right there and then.

Lea threaded her fingers through Naya's hair, trying to push the girl to her center.

"Baby, we can't push our luck. We can't do this here… Again." – Naya said looking between Lea and Dianna.

"Where's Heather? I _wanna_ go home!" – Lea said.

"She's talking to the other guys." – Naya answered getting up, cleaning her mouth with her hand – "Hemo and I can't go home yet, we need to set things up for Paylefest."

"And we need to go home and start packing, because you're going to New York and I'm touring to promote I'm Number 4, remember?"

"Argh…" – Naya scowled – "I don't like that Alex guy."

"You're just a little jealous because they're pulling a publicity stunt making people think Alex and I are dating."

"Yeah! That's exactly why I don't like him!"

"Aw!" – Dianna said moving closer to Naya hugging her around the neck – "You guys don't need to get jealous. I'm _so_ yours!"

They were sharing an intense kiss and Lea joined in, kissing both of them.

"C'mon, let's change and go find Heather." – Naya said. She really wanted to continue what they were doing, so the faster they settled everything for Paylefest the better.

After everything was settled and organized with the producers, they went back to Dianna's place to spend a little time with each other before they had to go their separate ways.

The week went by really fast and soon it was time for Dianna and Lea to travel and for Heather and Naya to attend the festival.

-/-/-/-

**AN:** Next chapter: Paylefest/ "New Year's Eve" shooting/ "I Am Number 4" tour.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.. as always.

**NA:** I'm so sorry I took this long to update, but thank you so much for sticking with it and adding FWC to your favorite stories and reviewing it.

**AN2:** When I started writing this chapter Ashton Kutcher was still 'happily married' with Demi Moore… AWKWARD…

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

**~LEA~**

**From Lea to HeMo, Lady Di, Nay-Nay:** Already missin u guys like crazy! 3

Lea had barely walked into her hotel room after shooting for hours when she sent that message to her girlfriends getting almost instant replies.

**From HeMo:** Aw babe, I already miss u n Di too. Cant wait to c u again. Love u!

**From Lady Di:** Hey baby! I dont care how gorgeous Ashton Kutcher is, if he steps one foot outta line, let me know!

**From Nay-Nay:** Miss u too ma petite. Cant wait to have u in my arms again ;)

**~DIANNA~**

**From Dianna to Nay, HeMo, Lea:** I swear to God, someone needs to get this guy outta my sight!

**From Nay:** Alex? Told u I didn't like dis guy! R u sure u can't come back home 2nite?

**From Lea:** Let him try baby, u r OURS!

**From HeMo:** Just say the word n I'll get down there and show him to whom u belong to ;)

**From Dianna to Nay:** the studio is making us sleep in a hotel, bb. But I'll c u and Hemo tomorrow morning. xx

**~HEATHERxNAYA~**

***on the phone***

**Heather:** "I know it's not even been a day, but I miss 'em Nay…"

**Naya:** "I know babe, I miss 'em too. Have you started getting ready for the festival?"

**Heather:** "Yep. Shower: taken; hair: done; clothes: selected; make-up: to be done." Both girls giggled at the way Heather answered the question.

**Naya:** "Good. We're on the same pace. I have to go get dressed. Love you."

**Heather:** "I have to go too. Love you sweetie."

**~LEA~**

**From Lea to HeMo, Lady Di, Nay-Nay:** girls, Ashton is the funniest guy ever. U'd totally like him. He was tellin me about his trip to brazil, it sounded awesome! Next time Kevin plans on going there, we're going with him!

**From Lady Di:** *jealous mode on* Guess I should go say 'hi' to Alex after all…

**From Nay-Nay: **No me freaking gusta!

**From HeMo:** Lemme guess: u got 2 angry/jealous texts? Lol. I love our gfs. Tell him I said 'hi' bb. And we'll surely go to brazil whenever u want. 3

**From Lea to HeMo:** Arent u just a bit jealous?

**From HeMo:** I'll always be jealous of u bb, but I know I've stood my ground ;) And if u love me ¼ of how much I love u, I know u wouldn't do anything. Also Ashton is happily married…

**From Lea to HeMo:** I h8 when u're all brains like that… *pouting* But u'r right. I love u n the girls with all my heart! Demi just passed by me, she's freakin scary! Sweet, but scary! I guess she's lookin out for what's hers.

**From Lea to HeMo, Lady Di, Nay-Nay:** Look how stunning my character's costume is!

Lea sent a picture of herself wearing a tight red dress that hugged all her curves. She smirked knowing that she would get a good reaction out of her girlfriends.

**~DIANNA~**

**From Dianna to Lea:** srsly Lea? I'm all alone out here and u send that picture? Not fair at all.

"Hey." Teresa Palmer, one of Dianna's cast mates said sitting down next to her on the hotel lobby, "Ready to go sign some autographs?"

"I guess so," Dianna replied with her beautiful smile, "Where's Alex and the rest of the cast?"

"Already missing him, huh?" Teresa said playfully bumping her shoulder on Dianna's.

"Mm, no." Dianna answered scowling, "I just want to get this over with as soon as possible so I can go back home."

"Aw, c'mon girl! Let's enjoy being here. It's probably one of the last times we're gonna see each other."

"You know that's not true! We're still going to see each other plenty of times. But you're right, let's enjoy the moment." Dianna replied not failing to notice the flirtatious tone of her cast mate.

**~HEATHERxNAYA~**

**From Naya to HeMo:** Already on my way. C u in a bit.

**From HeMo:** Cant wait to c how hot u r looking.

**From Naya:** Look but don't touch baby…

**From HeMo:** All about the teasing huh?

**From Naya:** n later it'll be all about the pleasing ;)

**From Naya to Di:** How u doing bb girl? I hope Alex is keepin it to himself…

**From Di:** I'm ok, missing my girls, but I'm ok. Alex is behaving quite well actually and Teresa is keeping me company. Ready for the fest?

**From Naya to Di:** I hope she's not flirting with you! Yeah, I'm on my way now.

**From Di:** I actually think she is flirting, but can you blame her?

'How I love messing with Naya', Dianna thought as she pressed the send button.

**From Naya to Di:** Thinking highly about ourselves aren't we? Ur lil white ass is gonna pay when u get back!

**From Di:** You know my ass isn't that little… But I cant wait to c how u'r gonna punish me ;)

On the car, Naya let out a small moan reading her text message. She thought the driver had turned the temperature up because suddenly it was too hot in there.

**From Naya to Di:** First Lea, now u? Don't do this to me now baby. Oh, thank god. I've arrived at the festival. I'll call you later ok? 3

**~LEA~**

"So Lea, this is your first movie?" Ashton asked while they were waiting to shoot the next scene.

"Yes! I've been on Broadway, I'm on TV and now: the big screen." Lea replied with that megawatt smile that only she knows how to give.

"You're probably getting new fans now. Some of my fans I have since I was Kelso, but when you star in a blockbuster new people get to know you. It's crazy, but it's awesome."

"Oh my God! I loved That 70's Show so, so much! The whole cast was so amazing!" Lea said fangirling a bit, "But I know. This fandom thing is crazy. I'm sure I could do the trashiest movie and my fans would go see it. I mean, n-not that I think this is a trashy movie nor would I do trash things just to test my fans. Oh God…" Lea face palmed, mentally kicking herself. 'How could I say something like that?'

"Relax Lea!" Ashton said laughing, moving her hands away from her face, "Everybody says things like that. You're safe."

"Thanks," Lea replied blushing a little about the whole situation.

"They are calling us," Ashton stood waiting for Lea to do the same, "Let's work woman!" He said joking.

**~DIANNA~**

"Why are you smirking at your phone?" Teresa asked.

"Oh, nothing," Dianna said blushing a little as she pushed her cellphone into her pocket.

"C'mon, you've been texting non-stop since we arrived. Who's the lucky guy?"

"There's no guy…" Dianna trailed off being too damn polite to cut off the other woman at once, "It's just my friends. We like to joke around."

"Oh, I see. You look really hot when you smirk. Any gir-guy, any guy would go crazy just looking at you."

'Is she for real now?' Dianna thought.

"Mm, thanks. You too. I guess we should get going, it's time to sign those autographs." Dianna said desperate to change the conversation.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Teresa got up and walked out of the hotel going to the van that would take them to the designed location.

Dianna sighed. "Awkwaaard" she sing-songed once Teresa was out of earshot.

**~HEATHERxNAYA~**

Naya walked through the red carpet, taking her time to have her picture taken. Once she had gone through it, she found Kevin and Mark talking in a corner of the room and went over.

They were talking for a little while when she heard Kevin saying "Wow", she followed his gaze and saw the beautiful blonde approaching them. Her jaw almost hit the floor.

Heather was wearing form-fitting black pants, very similar to the one Naya was wearing, a black top and a black blazer. But what really had Naya almost drooling was the high brown pumps Heather was wearing.

"Damn girl! You're looking fine!" Kevin said hugging her.

"Thank you! You're looking pretty fly yourself!"

"You know, I try my best…" Kevin said patting his hair like he was a diva, making everyone laugh.

Heather moved to also give Naya a hug, surprising herself when the brunette tightly hugged her back whispering in her ear:

"Fuck me! You're so beautiful baby."

"Thank you. Oh, and I'll fuck you later." Heather instantly let go of Naya, moving along to greet the rest of the cast.

'That's it. I think all my girlfriends are trying to kill me today' Naya thought trying to keep her poker face on.

"C'mon people. Line up. You're going on stage in 5 minutes." Shouted the staff guy.

Naya was waiting in line behind Heather when she thought of a nice thing to say:

"I know you get really nervous with live events like this… " Naya said moving really close to Heather, "But just be yourself. People _love_ you." Naya discretely moved her hand to Heather's butt and squeezed it hard when she said 'love'.

As soon as she finished, Heather's name was called and she made her way on to the stage feeling her cheeks burn. When she looked at the giant screen and saw herself, the first instinct was to cover her face hoping that no one would actually see her flushed cheeks.

The interviewer was asking questions to one of them when Naya noticed that Heather was looking at the "bow" on her shirt, the brunette mentally smirked. Her attention was only brought back to reality when the interviewer said:

"Naya, I want to talk about trouty mouth. Which Ian wrote too. But Santana, at one point, said she had a sequel to trouty mouth…"

"I guess she said she had another verse."

"Yeah. What do you think the other verse would be?"

"I have no idea. Something to do with his lips… Hm, how she likes to suck on them. And trouty mouth got weirdly sexy and so I think it would take that turn in the second verse. I think that's where it would go."

'Dear God, why are you wearing this bow, Naya? I can't focus on anything else… Mm, can't wait to untie it with my teeth…'

"Heather, you channeled two of today's biggest pop stars: Britney and Kesha. Which one was more fun?"

"Kesha, cause it was on my birthday… Yeah." Heather answered smiling.

"And also, what's Kesha vomit made of?"

"What was it?" Heather asked looking at Naya, "It was ah- milkshake material, I guess. But it didn't taste like milkshake it tasted like chalk."

"Wow."

"How I know that?" Heather laughed.

"Yeah."

"I don't know."

"Was that – okay – this might seem gross, but when I see scenes like that on tv, I'm always like: how is that person not gagging themselves, like, was it gross to film?"

"No! I was excited and was like: it's my birthday and I'm getting to vomit. And I'm not drinking. I wasn't even, you know." Heather said making everybody laugh.

"Yeah."

"But she got to do it too," Heather said pointing at Naya, "We were both like…"

"Right. Speaking of that sort of… Mm… Britney Spears. How is she- you got to meet her, which few people have been able to do. How was that like?"

"For myself?"

"Yeah."

"Mm, I met her previously before. I auditioned for her. I got to dress like I was her in a dance submission and so, I was like, completely dressed up like in her, like, her completely outfit and I was singing as Britney Spears for a choreographer. And so, afterwards she was like: you were like perfect for me. And then we're up to, I don't know, three years later and I'm doing the exact the same thing- In front of her, she came in and watched."

"And she remembered that?"

"I don't think she- I don't think she put two and two together." *I'm nothing like her so it's hard to tell. I'm smart, I'm smart.* - Everybody was laughing so hard that the audience barely heard Heather saying the last part.

'Oh. My. God. Did she just say Britney Spears is dumb?' Naya thought laughing and face palming.

The interviewer continued on asking questions and talking about Rachel and Finn, Rachel and Puck and then asked:

"Would Brittany date Puck?"

"No!" Heather practically shouted.

"Oh, okay."

At that everybody started laughing, Naya was actually a bit surprised with how emphatic the 'no' had been.

After a while it was time for Q&A and a fan asked Heather and Naya: if you could write how Brittana would end, how would you write it?

The both stayed quiet for a bit and Heather kept looking at Naya waiting for her to answer. She knew Naya was better at this kind of thing and that she would probably mess things up if she tried to answer it.

"Gosh, I don't know," Naya finally said, "I'd probably get her pregnant."

Heather was taken by surprise, but everybody went crazy cheering, Kevin even stood up.

"We would get our spin-off," Heather said to Naya and the brunette repeated to everyone else.

**~LEA~**

**From Lea to Di:** Just a couple more hours and I'll be done for the night. How about you?

**From Di:** The same probably.

**From Lea to Di:** Let me know when you get in bed.

**From Di:** Ok. How's it going there?

**From Lea to Di:** Awesome! Bon Jovi is really sweet.

**From Di:** Couldn't they find less handsome men to star in this movie?

**From Lea to Di:** Lol. They've got nothing on you ;) I have to go. Don't forget: txt me later!

**From Di:** Will do. Xx

**~HEATHERxNAYA~**

After all the questions and signing autographs for the fans, Naya and Heather got into their respective town cars. They couldn't leave together and that just made the anticipation grow to the point it almost physically hurt.

**From Naya to HeMo:** My house. Now.

**From HeMo:** On my way. Don't u dare take your clothes off, I wanna rip 'em from you.

**From Naya:** Fuck! Get here already!

Heather got to her house, got the keys of her car and went out again heading to Naya's in such a hurry she was sure she was going to get speed tickets but right now the only thought on her mind was undressing that beautiful brunette that was waiting for her.

When she got to Naya's she opened the door and went straight to the Latina's bedroom.

"I thought you weren't coming anymore," Naya purred from her bed.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything," Heather said getting close to the bed stripping down, leaving on only her purple lingerie.

Naya bit her lower lip moaning at the sight in front of her. Heather climbed on top of Naya making her shiver in anticipation, the blonde smirked and leaned down as if she was going to kiss her, but Heather let her hanging biting one end of Naya's bow undoing it. The Latina was nipping her lower lip trying to control her moans because she had never seen Heather like this before.

Naya couldn't take it any longer, she grabbed Heather by the neck and pulled her into a searing kiss, the blonde let herself get lost in it sucking Naya's upper lip and then tugging on the lower, having the perfect opportunity to let her tongue slid into her girlfriend's mouth.

"We have to take this off of you," Heather said looking at Naya's white shirt.

"Yeah, we do," Naya practically whispered.

With a devilish smirk Heather undid the first three buttons of Naya's shirt and, in a swift motion the blonde ripped the shirt open making Naya gasp in surprise. The Latina was so turned on by Heather's forceful ways that she felt a shot of arousal coursing through her body pooling between her legs.

"Fuck Heather, don't make me beg." Naya said while throwing her shirt on the floor feeling hickies forming on her neck where Heather had her lips attached.

"Why wouldn't I?" Heather asked working to pull Naya's pants down.

"It wouldn't be fair," Naya whined half-heartily not believing her girlfriend would let it come to this, not today at least.

Heather finally took off Naya's pants, she just stood there admiring the beauty that was her girlfriend. Suddenly all the eagerness and the pure lust she was feeling disappeared being replaced by carefulness and love.

Naya saw the change in the blonde's eye and she smiled warmly, "Come make love to me."

Heather smiled widely settling on top of Naya and kissing her slowly and sensually. "I'm so happy to be here with you," the blonde whispered looking straight into her eyes.

"I know baby," Naya said nuzzling Heather's neck, "I'm really happy too." She let her hands travel along Heather's back stopping when they found the clasp of the blonde's bra, toying with it a little before undoing it and taking it out of the way.

"Much better," Naya said smiling palming Heather's breasts.

The brunette knew that even if she wanted to erase that silly grin from her lips it would be physically impossible, she couldn't remember a time when she was happier than right now, seeing her girlfriend arch into her touch.

In all her life Heather had never felt this way, like her heart could burst from joy at any moment, but since the day Lea confessed her love to her and the four of them started dating, this was all she felt and she would enjoy and cherish every second of it.

Naya rolled them over so she could straddle Heather. Looking at the blonde's face to see her reaction, Naya took off her own bra grinning bashfully when Heather immediately licked her lips without even realizing what she was doing. The brunette lowered herself and started peppering kisses all over Heather's neck, breasts, and stomach where she stopped to take the last garment covering the blonde's body.

When Naya made a motion towards Heather's center her face was gently pulled up and she saw Heather's eyes gleaming. "I don't want that now," The blonde said, "I want you here with me."

Naya went all the way up Heather's body, hovering above her looking into her eyes like the time had stopped. The blonde was so entranced by those brown orbs that she didn't see Naya moving her left arm.

"Mmm!" Heather moaned shutting her eyes when she felt Naya's fingers pressing her clit but her left hand reflexively went to Naya's sex too.

"Oh God," Naya groaned at the feel of the blonde's expert touches.

Both girls' hips were moving frantically trying to get more of one another.

"Inside. Please." Naya pleaded. "Fuck, that's it!"

Heather and Naya had their eyes tightly shut, fucking each other in a slow pace, grinding their bodies as if trying to melt them into one.

The blonde felt Naya's walls start to quiver, "Open your eyes baby," she asked.

The Latina tried her best to comply focusing her attention on the beautiful blue eyes above her.

"Come for me," Heather practically moaned watching Naya's face contort in pleasure, "Come now baby."

"Aaah! HEATHER!" Naya came undone, bucking her hips wildly, pushing her fingers at the right place over and over again.

The blonde couldn't hold any longer, she came hard pushing her hips down on Naya's fingers watching her come down from her high.

"I love you," Naya said holding Heather tightly against her.

"I love you too baby, so very much," the blonde replied giving Naya eskimo kisses.

The girls made themselves comfortable on one another and drifted off to sleep.

**~DIANNAxLEA~**

**From Dianna to Lea:** I'm done for the day bb. I'm in bed wishing you and the girls were here with me.

Dianna sent a message to Lea as she had asked earlier. She was lying down on her bed with nothing on but a large t-shirt and a Batman boxer. Dianna loved wearing men's underwear, it please her 'alter-ego', Charlie.

**From Lea:** I wish we were there too. I know what I'd like to be doing with you if we were together…

Dianna let out a chuckle and smirked at her phone, Lea wanted to play and she was going to be game.

**From Di: **Yeah? What would u be doing to me?

**From Lea:** Cosas malas ;)

**From Di:** Mm, I like where this is going… Care to be a little more specific?

Lea, who had just come out of the shower when she heard her phone beeping, unwrapped the towel from her body and laid down knowing exactly how this was going to end.

**From Lea:** I'd take ur clothes off, taking my time to kiss every patch of skin along the way...

Dianna happily obliged discarding what few clothes she was wearing. She caressed her skin desperately trying to emulate her girlfriend's touches.

**From Di: **Mmm, I'm naked now and it feels so good to feel your lips on my skin. Are you naked too baby? I'd love to feel your delicious breasts on mine.

"Fuck," Lea moaned while reading the text and pinching her rock hard nipples.

**From Lea:** U bet I am baby. I love the feel of our breasts rubbing together. Your nipples are so hard that I can't help but suck them, biting them lightly just the way you like it.

**From Di:** Oh fuck bb, I want more!

Lea knew both of them were probably already drenched for one another, she had to take it to the next level.

**From Lea:** I bet you're dripping for me aren't you, you little slut?

The blonde bit her lip trying to hold the moan threatening to scape her mouth, Dianna absolutely loved when her girlfriends talked dirty with her.

**From Di:** Oh, fuck yes I am! You know I'm your bitch, take me anyway you like it bb!

Lea moaned loudly when she read Dianna's reply. She could perfectly picture the blonde naked on her hotel bed running her lithe fingers up and down her slit, teasing herself so she could prolong this little "electronic rendezvous" for as long as possible. Lea could practically hear in her mind the sounds Dianna was making and in that moment she knew she had to hear them for real, she called the blonde, who answered on the first ring.

"Uuh, fuck Lea, I need you…" Dianna moaned.

"I'm here baby, I can feel you touching me making me wet like never before." Lea said pinching her nipples hard, letting go just for a second so she could put her phone on speaker so she could have both hands free.

Dianna had both eyes tightly shut imagining her girlfriend on top of her, whispering dirty things in her ear, pressing her hips down trying to create friction where they both needed.

"Mmm!" Dianna purred, "I need you inside of me Lea, I need you to do to me what I'm doing to you: fucking your pussy with three fingers, fucking you slow and hard."

Lea couldn't explain why Dianna's voice did the things it did to her body. As soon as those words left the blonde's mouth, Lea was doing exactly what she was told. She pushed three fingers inside her slit as deep as she could, slowly pulling them out and forcefully pushing them back in.

"Uuh Di," Lea whimpered, "This feels so good, almost as good as feeling your tight pussy stretching for me. I love how tight you are baby, two fingers feels almost like too much."

"Aah! Fuck Lea!" Dianna groaned, "It's not too much, I'll take everything you want!"

"Oh shit! Di, don't s-say things like that! Fuck!" Lea said panting.

"W-what's wrong baby? You can't – aaah! – you can't handle me?" Dianna teased between moans.

"Fuck Dianna! You're so gonna get it when we come home!"

"Get in line honey, Naya already promised she would punish me." Dianna said in such husky tone that had Lea shivering.

The brunette felt her walls clenching around her fingers just for imagining Naya spanking Dianna.

"Aaah! Di, I-I'm coming!"

It was Dianna's turn to shiver, Lea's voice had gone up an octave and she was certain the brunette never sounds better than when making sex noises.

"Come for me baby." The blonde said speeding her fingers and pressing down her clit.

"AAAH! DIANNA!" Lea shouted feeling her orgasm hitting with full force.

"Fuuuuckk! LEA!" Dianna fell over the edge right after hearing her girlfriend scream her name.

Both girls spent the next couple of minutes catching their breaths trying to picture the lazy smile on the other's face.

"That was…" Dianna broke the silence but wasn't thinking well enough to finish her own sentence.

"Yeah," Lea agreed without needing to hear the end of it.

"I don't want to sleep alone. You've spoiled me," The blonde playfully complained.

"I know right? I don't wanna sleep alone either baby, but soon enough we'll be together."

"Soon," Dianna agreed, "Goodnight honey, I love you."

"Goodnight baby, I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks again for reading guys, next chapter will have more plot.


	9. Bonus Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** Pure and simple smut. I wrote this one-shot a few months back and I didn't want to use it as an actual chapter, so here's a bonus. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS CHAPTER<strong>

Heather, Lea, Naya and Dianna were sitting in Lea's trailer during lunch time chatting about random stuff when out of the blue Dianna asked:

"Do you guys have any kind of fantasies?"

The other three instantly stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Where did that come from?" Heather asked.

"I don't know… I'd just like to know and maybe we could do it. To do something different, you know?"

"Wait. We are constantly having sex with different partners, often doing three-somes and four-somes and you wanna do something _different_? Isn't that different enough?" Naya asked.

"Hey! I didn't mean to offend! There's no need to alter your tone!" Dianna said kind of sad with Naya's reaction.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I'm really sorry." Naya said moving from where she was and sitting next to Dianna to hug her and give her an apologetic kiss.

"It's okay. You're forgiven." The blonde said giving Naya a kiss on her cheek.

"But seriously Di, don't you think what we have is different enough?" Naya asked once again minding her tone this time.

"Yes I do. But think about it: we change partners but in a way we're in a monogenic relationship and most couples do a three-some when they want to try something new, a four-some is an adventure most couples not even dream of doing. These things are common in our relationship… That's what I meant."

"Oh, I see… Yeah, you're right." Naya said.

Heather, realizing Lea had been awfully quiet the whole discussion, looked at her and asked, "Lea, baby, what do you think?"

The other two were also looking at Lea now, interested in what she had to say.

"I have a fantasy…" She trailed off blushing.

"You blushed! This must be good! Tell us, tell us!" Heather begged.

"Well, it's a role play…"

"Okay… And what are we role playing?" Naya asked curiosity eating her up.

"You're gonna laugh…"

"We swear we won't!" Dianna said reassuring the brunette.

"Okay," Lea said taking a deep breath, "In my fantasy, we are all in character, y'know our Glee characters. You're all dressed as Cheerios and you dominate Rachel, making me do whatever you tell me to."

When Lea had the guts to look up from her lap, place she was starring the whole time, she saw all her girlfriends with their mouths open. They were practically drooling, probably imagining what she had just described being performed.

"Wow. Wow." Was all Heather could say.

"Agreed," Dianna added.

"I mean just… Wanky!" Naya said, "Look, I'm already getting into character." She smirked looking at Lea.

Lea beamed at their reaction.

"We're _so_ doing this," Heather said leaving her mouth slightly agape. She was still a little taken aback by her girlfriend's imagination.

"Definitely," Naya and Dianna agreed in unison.

"But how? You're not Cheerios anymore and even if you were we can't take the outfits home." Lea said already pouting at the possibility of not getting to fulfill her fantasy.

"Don't worry about that. We're gonna find away," Dianna said already thinking about ways to get the uniforms.

"Totally!" Heather agreed and Naya nodded.

"So… When are going to do it?" Lea asked biting her lip.

Naya got up, walked over to Lea and whispered:

"When you least expect it…" Naya took Lea's earlobe in her mouth sucking it lightly before nibbling it while she was moving away.

"Fuck…" Lea moaned pressing her thighs together.

"C'mon girls. We have plans to make." Naya called Heather and Dianna, opening the trailer door for them to walk out, "Let's give Lea some privacy so she can take care of herself." She said smirking giving Lea one last look before closing the door behind her.

"Shit, what did I get myself into?" The brunette asked herself stroking herself over her shorts without even realizing it, "Fuck…" She let her head fall back when she moved her hand beneath her underwear, circling her clit fast.

* * *

><p>On the choir room set, Dianna, Naya and Heather were sitting together throwing ideas of how all three of them would get their uniforms.<p>

"Maybe we can tell them we're going to a costume party…" Naya said not even thinking over what she had said.

Heather and Dianna looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Seriously Nay? _That's_ what you came up with?" Heather said laughing.

"Sorry, that was stupid."

"How about we go up to Linda and ask her if we can borrow them for a day or two?" Heather proposed.

"That might work, she loves us and there's no way we'll destroy them." Dianna added.

"So let's go ask her!"

* * *

><p>"Hey girls! What can I do for you?"<p>

"We were wondering if would let us borrow our Cheerios uniform for a day." Heather said giving her best puppy eyes.

"Pleeeeaase!" Dianna and Naya begged.

"I totally would, but it's the company's policy. You can't take it home."

"But we could wear them inside the lots?" Naya asked trying her best not to smirk.

"I guess so. As long as you don't leave with them is fine."

"Awesome! Can we have 'em now?" Heather asked jumping excitedly.

"Yes. Help yourselves, you know where to find 'em."

After they found their uniforms, the girls walked up to Linda again to thank her.

"We promise you they won't leave the studio." Dianna said.

"I trust you girls."

"Thanks Linda," All three said.

"But if I may ask, why do you want them?"

They looked nervously at each other silently begging one another to come up with something plausible.

"Mm… You know our First Wives Club meetings?" Heather started waiting for Linda to nod, "We were thinking about doing the next meeting with a theme: the clothes we like the most from the show…"

"Oh, I get it. So I should expect the other girls to come by too?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked to them yet, maybe they'll not want to do it. We're just getting ours so we won't have to rush here after hours. Besides, we miss our

uniforms." Naya said smiling at the red outfit.

"Okay then. You kids have fun."

"Thanks again Linda," Heather said turning her back to leave.

After they were out of earshot Dianna grabbed Naya's arm to make her stop walking.

"What?"

"I'm happy we got the uniforms and all, but we can't get them out of the studio. How the hell are we gonna do this?"

"I haven't it all planed out yet. The main thing we got, now we just have to work on the rest."

"Great…" Dianna said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I know!" Heather almost shouted. "In this episode we're not filming any shots on the locker room. We could sneak up there after we were done with today's shooting. Most people will have gone home and the ones that do need to stay behind will not be _in_ that lot."

"What if they lock us in and leave?" Naya asked with every terror movie passing through her mind.

"They won't. We have at least two or three hours before they really close everything. And even if they did lock us in, we have our cellphones, we can call security and ask them to come open it for us." Dianna said.

"And what would we tell them?" Heather asked, "We'll be in our outfits with that 'I just had sex' look on our faces."

"Well, we'll come up with an excuse on the spot. Concerning our outfits, we can put our normal clothes in a bag and take it with us. About our faces, we'll just have to do what we're paid to do: act."

"Okay, so that's what we're going to do, agreed?" Naya asked.

Both blondes nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The day went by without a hitch. When they wrapped it up, Heather sent Lea a text message.<p>

**From Heather to Lea: Come to the 'locker room'. NOW. We need to talk.**

Lea's heart began beating like mad. 'She's gonna break up with me. What did I do? FUUUUCK! Don't start crying, don't you dare start crying. Just go there and find out what she wants to talk about'.

Lea made her way to the locker room as quickly as possible noticing how empty the set was. All her cast mates had already gone home, so had almost all of the crew.

Pushing the door open, Lea peeked inside, not seeing her girlfriend she made her way to the middle of the room.

"Heather? I'm here. Where are you?" Lea tried her best to not let her voice crack.

"Rachel, there's no Heather in school." – Heather said from behind the brunette, startling her.

When Lea turned her back, she saw Dianna in the center flanked in each side by Heather and Naya, all three wearing their Cheerios uniform.

Lea half gasped half moaned at the sight of them.

"What are you looking at Manhands?" Dianna said scowling but in her mind she was scared she had gone too far with the name calling. She wasn't sure Lea wanted that too. She calmed down when she heard Lea replying.

"Nothing… You just startled me." She said in a low voice.

"What are you doing here RuPaul?" Naya asked with her best HBIC face.

"I-I…" Lea didn't know what to say, her mind was in overdrive with anticipation.

"What were you trying to do? Trying to see any Cheerios naked Manhands?" Dianna said trying to keep the game going when she realized Lea wouldn't come up with an excuse.

Lea looked at her feet and nodded.

"Aw, _now_ you're shy?" Naya started circling the shorter brunette, "You're busted and you're gonna pay!"

Lea tensed just like Rachel would have if this situation was real.

"Santana! Get back here!" Dianna ordered.

"Why?" Naya asked kind of surprised.

"Because I said so! I'm the highest bitch in charge here, you'll do as I say."

Naya got super close to Dianna entering her personal space, almost bumping their noses together.

"I'll show you who's the HBIC later," And with that, Naya moved back to her original position on Dianna's left.

Lea could swear she had heard Heather mutter 'hot' under her breath.

"You see Manhands, Santana here is right. You will have to pay for that. Take off those goddamn awful things you call clothes." Dianna demanded.

Lea didn't move she was impressed with how much in character Dianna was.

"Hey! RuPaul! I told you to take your clothes off. Now!"

Lea snapped out of it, and began to take off her clothes slowly.

"Faster dwarf! We don't have all day!" Naya said with a hint of boredom in her voice, but she was almost jumping in excitement.

Lea took off her navy-blue dress, the white shirt she was wearing underneath it, her Mary Jane's and when she was moving to take off her knee high socks Dianna spoke up.

"Leave it."

Lea had to use all her strength to not smirk at that. She stopped and looked at the ground seeing she was already naked to "Rachel's standards".

"Are you deaf Manhands? Take it all off, just leave the socks."

Lea took off her bra and covered herself with one arm while using the other to take off her panties, covering herself up as soon as the undergarment hit the floor.

"Move your hands dwarf! You wanted to see us, but now _we_ get to have a good look at you." Naya said.

Lea did as she was told, letting her arms fall not moving her gaze off the floor.

"Q, she's not like RuPaul." Heather said trying not to drool over her girlfriend's perfect body.

"Well, God be damned. You're right B, I'll have to change the drawing I made in the girl's bathroom. Who'd say…"

"Quinn, can I put my clothes back on?"

"Did I say you could talk Manhands? Yeah, thought so."

Dianna made her way to Lea and started walking around her exactly like Naya had done earlier. She ran a finger down the girls back and spoke:

"Why did want to see us naked? Were you planning on going home and touch yourself while picturing us?" When no answer came, Dianna rolled her eyes and said, "You can talk now."

"Yes. That's what I was planning on doing."

Stopping in front of Lea and looking her straight in the eyes she asked:

"Were you going to imagine us kissing you?" Dianna ghosted her hand over Lea's lips and got a nod in response. "And would we touch you here?" She moved to Lea's breasts, making her nipples harden teased by the feathery touches. She nodded once more, "And were we going to touch you here?" Dianna roughly pinched Lea's clit making her legs go like jello almost dropping her to the floor.

Dianna smirked and licked her fingers.

"Thought so. Well, today might be your lucky day Berry. We are not going to touch you, of course, but you'll get to touch us."

Dianna looked back to her girlfriends and they were still in character: Naya had a queen bitch look on her face and Heather had a dopey smile on her lips.

"You'll do me first and then…" Dianna looked at the other 'Cheerios' waiting for one of them to volunteer.

"Me," Naya said with sultry voice.

"The best for last, Rachel." Heather winked. She was glad her character always spoke her mind, it gave her more freedom to say things like that.

Lea had to fight the smile that was creeping on her lips.

"Come here Berry," Dianna beckoned the girl to where she was standing, next to a bench. "Take my panties off."

Lea obliged eagerly. When she saw the state of the blonde's underwear Lea thought: 'really Dianna? That wet? I guess I'm not the only one having fun'.

"Good girl," Dianna petted Lea's head like she was some kind of bitch, literally. "Stay on your knees."

The blonde sat down on the bench, carefully lifting the stripes of her skirt so no fluids would drip on them. She really didn't want to explain how cum stains appeared on her costume.

She looked straight into chocolate brown eyes and ordered:

"Eat me."

Lea lifted some other stripes and dove in moaning at Dianna's taste, it turned her on in a way she couldn't even begin to explain.

"Fuck Berry, you sure know how to use your tongue."

Heather took Naya's hand and squeezed it hard. Naya looked at her and moaned at the sight: Heather was clearly fighting all her instincts trying to stay in place. It was so beautiful and at the same time so painful to watch that Naya decided to run her hand up and down Heather's arm, forcing the blonde to look away.

When she finally looked at Naya she was met with the sweetest smile.

"Hi," Naya whispered holding out her pinky.

"Hi," Heather replied taking Naya's pinky with hers. They both giggled at that. It was such a simple gesture that meant _so_ much to both their characters and themselves.

Naya softly pushed Heather to the lockers and kissed her deeply letting all the emotions she felt towards the blonde flow through it.

"Mmph! Oh God. Don't stop Rachel!"

Lea had slowly entered Dianna with her tongue swirling it just the way that drove the blonde insane.

"Yesrightthere!"

Lea pinched Dianna's clit and swirled her tongue and Dianna came screaming 'Rachel'. Lea could not understand how Dianna managed not to call her by her real name.

Dianna was still writhing when Naya pushed Lea to the ground.

"You know Berry, you are not that bad." She said licking her lips and taking her own panties off.

"If you didn't want to touch her, your loss Q."

And with that knelt beside Lea's head and asked:

"Are you familiar the concept of a '69' Virgin Mary?"

Lea nodded.

"Good. 'Cuz that's what we're gonna do."

Naya adjusted herself above Lea and she felt herself being lowered by Lea's hands.

"Shit!" With the first lick Naya almost lost her balance, bringing her hands to Lea's breasts for support and before she knew it, she was nipping them.

"You like it when I ride your face Berry?" She felt Lea nod, "Good, 'cuz we're just starting."

Naya leant over Lea's body and flatted her tongue giving one long lick over the whole length of Lea's sex.

"Aaah! Santana!"

"That's my name baby. Don't stop what you doing!"

Heather saw that Lea was trying really hard to keep her head up so she could reach Naya's sex but she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. So she got the duffle bag with their clothes and put it under her head.

Lea immediately looked up and saw Heather winking at her and moving along.

Dianna was moaning softly on their side. She couldn't resist, she had to touch herself, her girlfriends were too hot to ignore. What Dianna didn't know was how Heather was plunging her fingers in and out of her just like she was.

"Rachel, I'm s-so close. Mmph. Fuck. That's it! AAAHFUUUUCK!" Naya fell on top of Lea, but she got up quickly and said, "You okay Berry?"

Lea nodded.

"Well, I came, I'm done I'll let B finish you up, I know she wants to. You're hot piece of action Berry, I might call you up if I don't have anyone better to do."

They all looked at Heather who was jumping up and down saying "my turn, my turn!" But she suddenly stopped and her face fell.

"S?"

"Yeah B?"

"Can I fuck her with my fingers?" Heather knew this would make Lea go crazy with anticipation.

"Why wouldn't you B?"

"Well, she is a virgin…"

"B, don't worry about that. Berry is our little bitch today. You can do whatever you want with her." 'Seriously Heather, how the fuck are doing this? I'd be already fucking her brains out!' Naya thought.

"San, she's not a dog and if she was I wouldn't fuck her."

"Is just an expression B, you know that. It's just like when I say I wanna eat your pussy, it doesn't mean I want to eat Lord Tubbington, it just means I want to have sex with you. And in this case it means Berry's our little, mm… servant. She has to do whatever you want her to."

"Yaaay! Get up Rachel. Move to the locker."

When Lea's back was on the locker, Heather got on her knees and put one of Lea's legs on her shoulder.

"Don't do that B!" Naya said.

"What?" Heather asked genuinely confused.

"Don't get on your knees, it's humiliating."

"No it's not. You've fucked me on your knees a bunch of times."

"But I was fucking you, and that's _Berry_!"

"Oh, for fucks sake Santana, shut up! Go ahead Britt, do whatever you want."

"Thanks Q."

Lea was embarrassingly close to her orgasm, she just needed a little push and when Heather's experienced mouth sucked her clit she was gone, just like that.

"Already?" Heather asked pouting.

"I'm sorry."

They stopped when they heard Naya speaking, she was closing on Dianna who had stood up to face the girl, "That was the last time you told me what to do bitch!"

"Oh _please_ Santana, I own you! You'll do as I say."

"Not anymore! It's time for _you_ to do as _I_ fucking say it!"

"Yeah, right…" Dianna scowled looking away. The next thing she knew, she was being spun around and bent over, her palms supporting her weight on the bench.

When she looked to her side, she saw that Heather had done the same to Lea.

"What the fuck Lopez?" Dianna halfheartedly tried to get up only to moan when her hair was firmly griped.

"You'll stay down Fabray!"

Heather was peppering kisses over Lea's back, going down until she reached her butt. She bit Lea's right cheek with such ferocity the brunette thought it was going to bleed.

When Heather heard Lea whimpering, she bent over and whispered:

"Don't worry Rachel, now that you've felt that pain I promise to take you V-card with much less pain."

Lea smiled, how was her girlfriend that perfect? But she was still going to pay for that bite later.

"But I won't be able to sit tomorrow," Lea whimpered again.

"And you won't be able to walk straight either," Heather smirked. "Now, relax."

She began to stroke Lea's clit with one hand and with the other she slowly inserted her middle finger into Lea's pussy.

Lea whimpered at how slow Heather was moving her finger.

"Did that hurt Rachel?"

"No. I'm okay. You can in-"

Her sentence was cut short when she felt Heather push another finger in.

"You were saying?" Heather asked with a devilish smile.

"Mmph… Aah… I-I… Nothing!"

"Oh fuck! Santana!" Dianna moaned.

"You like it when I fuck you on your fours, you little slut?"

Naya had three fingers buried deep inside of Dianna. She still couldn't believe how tight she was, it was kind of hard to move but she loved every minute of it.

"YES! I like it!"

"And who's the top bitch around here?"

Dianna didn't answer that question and Naya wasn't pleased, so she stopped her hand's movements.

"Please, don't stop." Dianna begged.

"Only if you tell me who's in charge!"

"You! Fucking you Lopez! Now fuck me!"

"Just because you asked nicely," Naya chuckled.

She resumed her movements and she had an idea. She placed the thumb of the hand that was fucking Dianna on her asshole. She felt Dianna freezing.

"What the hell?"

"Just trust me okay?"

Dianna nodded and so Naya kept going.

"Britt I'm so close!" Lea moaned.

"Good to know."

Heather inserted yet a third finger on Lea and thrusted them as deep as she could, just the way Lea liked it.

"Oh fuck! Brittany!" Lea screamed as she came a second time.

Lea sat on the ground and so did Heather, resting her back on the locker.

"Come here baby, lets enjoy the show." Heather said cradling Lea on her arms in a way they both could perfectly see Dianna and Naya going at it.

"You like it when I tease your ass don't you?" Naya asked.

"Y-yes."- Dianna groaned.

"I guess little Quinnie ain't that holy after all…"

Naya snaked her free hand over to Dianna's clit and circled it hard and fast whispering:

"Come for me Quinnie!"

"SANTANA!" Dianna came hard, if it wasn't for Naya's arm, she would have fallen straight on the bench.

"Wow, that was incredible." Heather said looking at Naya and Dianna.

"I know, right?" Naya said smugly. "Are you ok Di?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little… Yeah…" She had almost literally been fucked to oblivion.

Naya chuckled.

"Come here baby girl. Let me take this uniform out of you before you get something on it."

Dianna stood still and let Naya undress, and dress her up again with the clothes from the bag.

"I guess another person has been royally fucked." Naya said nodding at Lea.

Heather looked down and saw that the brunette had fallen asleep.

"Nay, could you get her clothes for me please?"

Naya got the clothes and handed to Heather, helping the girl dress Lea up. Dianna was lying on the bench almost falling asleep too.

Heather got up carefully, changed her clothes and Naya did the same, putting all their outfits in the duffle bag.

"Get up Di, time to go." Naya said bumping her knee on Dianna's shoulder.

"Leemaonnn"

"Say what?"

"Leave me alooone. I don't want to move!" Dianna whimpered.

"I know I'm _that_ good, but get your sorry ass outta the bench Dianna!"

"Fuck you," Dianna said getting up groggily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go."

Heather woke Lea up and took her to her car.

"I'll drop the bag off in my trailer and we'll head out," Naya said.

In a minute she was back and they were good to go. Lea was sound asleep on Heather's car and Dianna was also sleeping on Naya's.

"My place?" Naya asked receiving a nod from Heather, "Great, 'cuz I think we owe you an orgasm."

They both laughed, entered their cars and headed out to Naya's.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN:** Thank you so much for the sweet reviews guys (and the 'naughty' ones too ;]).

**AN2:** I'll fast-forward a couple of months. Thank you guys for the suggestions made, I can't always make them happen but keep them coming, I like knowing what you guys want to see!

**AN3: **I had to come up with a sort of villain for my story, so I already apologize to Ryan Murphy's fans. Even though these people exist, everything I write is fictional so please don't hate on me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

About two months had passed and Dianna, Lea, Heather and Naya could not be happier. Their relationship was going great and their carries had definitely taken off.

They had gone to New York to shoot Nationals and Lea made sure to show her girlfriends all the best places in the city; Heather's Esquire video and photos were released; Lea and Dianna had booked photo shoots and the blonde had her hair cut; Naya hosted the GLAAD awards. It seemed like the four of them were living a dream.

It wasn't until the last episode of the season aired that their little happy bubble burst.

Heather had done a photo shoot for Women's Health magazine a week before and she agreed to do a live feed on the magazine's Twitter during the episode.

Lea, Dianna and Naya were watching the episode at Naya's and Dianna kept her laptop near her always checking Tumblr and Twitter to see their fans' reactions and to know how Heather was doing.

The three of them were lying on Naya's bed. Dianna and Lea were leaning against the headboard while Naya was on her belly with her head turned to the foot of the bed watching the show with full attention.

"Oh my God, what are they doing to our characters?" Lea asked when she heard Quinn telling Rachel Cats was no longer on Broadway. "As if Rachel wouldn't know that! And since when does Quinn know anything about Broadway?"

"So true…" Naya agreed.

"She knows because she's secretly in love with Rachel and researches everything about Broadway and musicals just to feel a little more connected to her." Dianna said earning a kiss from Lea.

The girls continued to watch the episode commenting on things they liked and disliked.

"I loved the three-some joke they did," Naya said smirking at Dianna.

"Quinn is as into _that_ as I am!" The blonde said laughing.

"How's Heather holding up?" Lea asked.

"She's doing fine." Dianna said checking their girlfriend's tweets.

"Hemo hates Twitter, I don't know why she said she was okay with this." Naya said worrying her lower lip.

"Don't worry baby, she'll be okay." Lea said with a soothing hand on Naya's leg.

The episode came to an end and Naya turned on the bed, resting her head on Lea's lap.

"Hm, guys?" Dianna called not daring to take her eyes off her laptop's screen.

"What's wrong?" Naya asked immediately sitting up.

"I think you should see Heather's last tweet." Dianna said turning the laptop to her girlfriends.

"**Just FYI, Artie and Brittany belong together! Sorry I'm so biased, but I just think they complement each other perfectly." #BrittanyOnGlee**

"WHAT?" Naya's voice came out an octave higher than usual. She took the laptop from Dianna, holding it closer to her eyes as if she had misread it.

"What the hell?" Lea asked looking at Dianna who only shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know why she'd say that." The blonde said.

"I bet her stupid manager made her say it! That fucking bastard!" Naya got off bed and started pacing around the room. Her blood seemed to be on fire, she had never been so angry like this before.

"Nay," Dianna said getting off bed too and going to Naya, making her stop and look at her. "Maybe it wasn't even her who wrote it, maybe someone from the magazine wrote it as if they were her. Don't get so angry before we know what really happened."

"But what if it's true?" Naya looked from Dianna to Lea who was deeply concentrated on biting her thumb as if it was going to show her the truth. "What if this was her way of letting us know that she's done with us? What if this is really what she thinks? What if she's going to beg the writers to make Brittany go back to Artie?"

Dianna didn't know what to say when she saw her girlfriend crumbling down and falling to the floor crying. The blonde looked over to the bed looking for Lea's help but she was also gone, she was too far absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Naynay, please listen to me, we don't know what really happened. Please don't be like this, she probably didn't write it. Calm down baby, please calm down." Dianna implored her girlfriend hugging her tightly.

"You're right," Naya said brushing off her tears, "I'm totally overacting…" She said getting off the floor trying to sound convincing.

"Lea," Dianna said sitting next to her on the bed, "Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah," Lea answered shooting her girlfriends a weak smile. "I'm fine, we just need to talk to Heather."

Dianna got her cellphone and called Heather.

"Hey, are you coming over tonight?" Dianna asked. "I see… But the thing is Heather, we all followed your live feed and we need to talk. It can't be tomorrow." Dianna said matter-of-factly. "Well, when you get here you're the one who's going to tell us if something is wrong."

Lea and Naya looked at each other wondering what Heather was saying on the other side of the line, but it seemed like Dianna didn't want them to hear, otherwise she would have put the call on speaker.

"No Heather, I won't say anything until you get here!" Dianna said hanging up. "She's on her way. I'm gonna go drink some water." Dianna said getting out of the room going downstairs.

Naya and Lea knew Dianna always drank water when she got upset, 'It's as if I drink water to occupy my moth, to prevent me from saying things I might regret later,' the blonde had told them once.

About 15 minutes later Heather walked into Naya's house and all of her girlfriends were waiting for her in the living room. She noticed Naya's eyes were a little red and Lea had a hurt expression on her face while Dianna exuded anger.

"Hi," Heather said in a low voice.

"What was your last tweet Heather?" Lea asked with her voice also lower than usual, cutting to the chase.

"Were you really the one who wrote about Brittany and Artie?" Naya asked feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes…" Heather answered gazing at her feet.

"Why the hell did you write that for?" Dianna practically shouted. "Didn't you think about the millions of fans you disappointed? Most importantly, didn't you think about how that made us feel?"

"I-I…" Heather's eyes were stinging with tears. She wanted to explain but she was feeling so lost at the moment she couldn't even form a proper sentence.

"Don't you wanna be with us anymore? Is that it?" Lea asked trying hard not to cry.

"NO!" Heather shouted running to Lea and dropping at her feet. "No! I can't imagine my life without you, without any of you!" She said looking desperately at Naya and Dianna as well.

"So why would you say something like that?" Naya asked sobbing, "Am I the problem? Don't you wanna work with me anymore?"

"Jesus, no!" Heather said sitting next to Naya on the couch holding both her hands. "God laid a hand, remember? You're my best friend Nay, I love working with you!"

"Then why did you write that?" Dianna asked a little calmer after seeing Heather so torn with hurt.

Heather slopped back on the couch, playing with her fingers on her lap. She took a deep breath and answered, "My mother was watching the episode and I know she doesn't like to see me interacting so closely with another woman. I know people will tell her I wrote the tweet and I know she'll feel relieved."

"Heather, you can't say things like that just because it's going to please your mom. You know there are a lot of girls out there looking up to us, we have the power to change their lives. We owe it to them." Dianna said sitting on the coffee table in front of Heather.

"I know Dianna! But that's easy for you to say, I don't have an open-minded mother like the three of you! I can't please everyone and if I have to choose, I'll always choose my mother! She was the only thing that kept me from giving up when my father passed away, she's my everything… I just can't bear the thought of disappointing her." Heather explained with tears rolling down her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry baby." Lea said sitting next to her, hugging her tightly. Lea could only imagine what her girlfriend was going through. She thanked God she didn't have to hide anything from her family. Lea was positively sure she'd go mad if she had to keep such a big part of her life locked away from the people she loved the most.

"It's just so hard, you know? When I'm with you I feel complete and I want to share this part of my life with my mother, but I can't and that tares me apart! Can you imagine how she would react if she found out her daughter is not only bisexual but is currently in a relationship with three other girls?" Heather said looking at each of her girlfriends, not even minding her own sobs.

"I'm sorry we doubted you," Naya said kissing a tear away from Heather's cheek.

"Maybe I just shouldn't saying anything of the kind anymore." Heather said trying to regain control over her tears.

"You should say anything you think its best Heather," Dianna said getting on her knees. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you, we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. We love you so much that just the thought of you not wanting us anymore made us kinda go crazy. I'm sorry." Hazel eyes bored into clear blue ones, Dianna knew Heather was always good in reading her emotions.

Heather pulled Dianna into a hug and said when she let her go, "I should have discussed it first with you, but I'm glad you guys understand." Heather said letting a smile grace her lips for the first time since she got there.

"If you want discuss anything with us, you know we'll always be there for you." Lea said locking Heather's gaze. "But if something of the kind happens again, we'll understand. I promise you, no more freaking out." Lea kissed her girlfriend soundly, leaving her wanting more when they parted.

"How about we go to bed and put this day behind us?" Dianna suggested.

"Yes, please!" Naya said already getting up.

The four of them went upstairs settling on the bed. Lea beckoned Heather and they cuddled together. Heather pulled Naya to spoon her and Lea did the same with Dianna. It wasn't long before they all fell asleep happy again knowing their love was strong.

The next morning Heather was the first one to wake up. During the night she had snuggled up to Naya who was protectively (and a little possessively) holding her closely. Heather nuzzled Naya's neck, pouring feathery kisses along her skin savoring the warmth radiating from her best friend.

"Mm…" Naya moaned still half asleep.

"I love you," Heather said kissing Naya's neck more firmly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." Naya smiled and hugged the blonde tighter.

"Don't ever think I don't like working with you." She said with the argument from the night before still fresh in her memory. "You, Lea and Dianna are the light of my day."

Naya kissed the top of Heather's head, "I know… It was just a momentary breakdown, I don't doubt your feelings for us. I think we all freaked out at the thought of not having in our lives anymore."

Heather sighed loudly. She was surprised when she felt Lea spooning her saying, "I love you, all of you."

Dianna moved too, propping herself on her left elbow, "I love you all."

They snuggled for a while longer before hunger won over.

"Shower and breakfast?" Naya proposed.

"Yep," Heather said.

"Thank God we don't work 'till noon." Dianna said already getting up.

"Yeah, but once we get there we'll have to dance our pretty asses off." Lea said still splattered on bed.

"I love going on tour!" Heather said clapping her hands in excitement.

"Something tells me this year's tour is going to be awesome!" Naya smirked at her girlfriends.

"Definitely." Dianna agreed. "Nay, come take a shower with me?"

Lea, Heather and Naya looked at Dianna as if asking why she had chosen Naya. She walked over to Lea and said, "I think you and Heather should have some alone time." Dianna looked at Naya to see if she was okay with it and got a nod.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead and I'll take my shower with my baby girl." Naya said kissing Heather and Lea before going to one of the bathrooms.

Dianna kissed Lea and Heather and gave the blonde a tender hug, letting her know she was not angry anymore; it was water under the bridge.

Heather and Lea went to the vacant bathroom. Lea didn't know why but she was feeling curiously shy, maybe it was because she had shown her most vulnerable side the night before and now she didn't quite know how to act.

"Hey," Heather said running her hands on Lea's arms, making her look into her eyes, "It's just me."

Lea smiled and hugged her tightly. "I was so scared I'd lost you."

"You will never lose me." Heather caressed Lea's face kissing her soundly. The blonde practically ripped the shirt Lea was wearing. "I need you now." Heather whispered hotly in Lea's ear.

"Fuck…" Lea moaned before kissing her girlfriend passionately, taking off her own boyshort in the process.

Heather quickly got rid of her clothes too, pushing Lea to the wall making her nipples go hard from the cold and from arousal. Lea instinctively wrapped her legs around Heather's waist moaning at the feeling of their breasts rubbing together.

Heather rocked her abs into Lea's center, making her gasp and tighten her hold on the blonde. "Don't stop," Lea panted rocking her body accordingly to Heather's, "So good," She moaned biting her lower lip.

Heather kept her pace and started licking and nibbling Lea's neck. She wanted to convey with her body everything her heart felt for the little brunette pressed against her. "Ah!" Heather heard Lea moan feeling her juices coat her stomach.

"Fuck Lea, I love the sounds you make." Heather said rocking her body restlessly, "Come for me baby." She said observing Lea's mouth hang open without letting out a single sound.

Lea held Heather tightly and whispered her name while her orgasm washed over her. She felt Heather smile against her neck causing her to smile too.

"I'm not done with you yet." The blonde said with sparkling eyes. She backed a couple of steps sitting them down on the toilet. Lea looked down on Heather's body, more specifically her belly, and said with an innocent voice, "I think I made a mess on your tummy."

Heather reached between them and swiped a finger over the glistening part of her abs. She brought it up to her mouth moaning at the taste of her girlfriend. "I don't mind," She husked out watching Lea's eyes get even darker.

The brunette bit Heather's lower lip hard, starting one of the hungriest kisses she has ever had, At the end of it Lea was desperately moving her hips, "Please…" She whimpered.

It wasn't Heather's plan to tease her so she happily obliged trailing her fingers over Lea's body, reveling at the feeling of her warm wet folds. Heather flicked two fingers over the engorged bundle of nerves she found, smirking when Lea instinctively rocked forward.

"Mmm!" Lea moaned licking her lips in approval. She didn't want Heather to feel like she was making up for something she did wrong, she wanted to make her girlfriend feel as loved as she was making her feel. Lea snaked her right arm between their bodies whispering in her ear, "Spread your legs a little wider baby." Heather did as she was told without thinking about it twice.

Lea half gasped half moaned in surprise when she felt Heather's fingers entering her. Heather rested her forehead on Lea's, locking her gaze. "I'd never leave you." The blonde said panting. Lea nodded, freely riding the blonde's fingers, "I-I believe you… Ah! Right there!... I'll always b-be here for you."

Heather was on cloud nine in that moment hearing her girlfriend's words, watching those gorgeous breasts going up and down she had her fingers ridden. She couldn't help but lick and bite each nipple stiffening them even more.

Lea couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She tried to focus on all the good things Heather was making her feel. "I'm so close," She groaned.

"Me too baby." Heather breathed out tightening her grip on Lea's waist. "Oh fuck!" She screamed when Lea pinched her clit. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Heather kept chanting until her orgasm hit her, spreading like wildfire.

Lea tried her best to open her eyes and keep them open to watch her girlfriend. Seeing her beautiful face contort and relax almost did the trick for Lea, but what really send her over the edge was seeing Heather open her eyes: her amazing blue eyes seemed to shimmer with electricity and Lea couldn't hold it any longer, she moaned Heather's name and came for the second time that morning.

The brunette hugged Heather and heard her say "I love you" into her ear. "I love you too," She said getting up and pulling the blonde with her into the shower.

"We better start showering now before Naya comes over and starts screaming at us." Lea said giggling imagining the scenario.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby girl," Naya said when Dianna entered the bathroom. She couldn't help but to smirk at the blonde's reaction when she saw her naked. Even after all this time Dianna still reacted to her body the same way she did the first time they slept together. "Liking what you seeing?" Naya asked without letting her smirk fade.<p>

Dianna licked her lips checking out every inch of Naya's body. Without saying a word she undressed and grabbed a handful of pitch black locks, bringing Naya into a searing kiss.

Naya knew that whenever Dianna stayed this quiet during foreplay it meant rough sex, but today she wasn't going to have any of it.

Dianna tightened her hold on Naya's hair and spun her around, making her bend over the sink. Determined brown eyes met lustful hazel through the mirror. Naya smirked again and switched their position, making Dianna shiver from the sudden change.

Naya held Dianna in place with one hand on her left shoulder and another on her waist. She leaned over her girlfriend and whispered in her right ear, "You don't get to call the shots today." Nibbling her ear, Naya continued, "Today you're gonna be my sweet baby girl and do as I say, otherwise there will be consequences." And to make herself completely clear, Naya gave a firm swat on Dianna's round ass.

The blonde hissed in pain but was soon moaning feeling Naya's tongue and lips soothing the reddening area.

"Maybe I should skip the whole 'acting nice' thing and just go for the spanking, you really seem to enjoy it." Naya smirked looking in Dianna's eye through the mirror.

Dianna bit her lower lip trying to hold a moan threatening to scape her mouth. "You may do as you bid my lady." Dianna answered in the most submissive voice she could muster.

Naya let her hands wonder on Dianna's body while she actually pondered what she wanted to do. Her left hand found its way to Dianna's slit. She entered the blonde with a single finger still feigning doubt about what she'd like to do.

"Mm…" Dianna moaned licking her lips thrusting her hips backwards trying to get more friction from the lithe finger.

"Did I say you could move?" Naya asked slapping Dianna's ass again over the same spot.

"Aah!" Dianna groaned with the mixture of pleasure and pain. She was growing frustrated by the second: she could feel Naya's finger slowly drawing in and out of her, and her arousal starting to run down her inner thighs. "Please my lady, I beg you!" Dianna said.

Naya snaked her other hand to Dianna's right breast, pinching her nipple hard. "What do you want baby girl?" She asked fastening her finger's pace. Dianna lowered her head, resting it on the cool surface of the sink "If you can tell me what you want, maybe I can make it come true." Naya said biting Dianna near the tattoo on her ribcage.

"Fuck!" Dianna moaned. "Please… I-I'm… Ah! Please, fuck me! I'm dripping!"

Naya practically growled with want hearing Dianna beg like that. "Just because you were a good girl…" Naya said pulling her finger and pushing two back inside.

Dianna groaned in relief feeling Naya's fingers buried deep inside of her but it wasn't long before it started to frustrate her again, she wanted more and she _needed_ more.

"Please, more." She asked between pants.

Naya felt herself throb watching Dianna's face contort so beautifully in pleasure. Her words did not ease the ache between the brunette's legs.

"Spread your legs." Naya commended and Dianna obliged. The sight in front of her was absolutely breath taking: Dianna was completely spread for her; her ass was bobbing back and forth; and she could see now her three fingers going easily in and out of Dianna.

"Fuck, baby girl. I could come just looking at you."

"More." The blonde moaned surprising Naya. Usually Dianna was satisfied with two fingers, three was already too much, she rarely asked for four.

"Are you sure?" Naya asked just to be sure.

"Fuck, yeah!" Dianna answered in a beat.

Naya pulled her hand and pushed all four fingers back inside, gasping at how tight Dianna felt.

"Oh! Holly fuck!" Dianna screamed.

Naya stopped thrusting in and out, instead she pushed her fingers exactly where she knew would drive her girlfriend insane. Dianna's pants were becoming more ragged and Naya could feel her walls starting to quiver. Without losing a beat, Naya placed her other hand on Dianna's clit and began circling it.

"Ah! I'm s-so close!" Dianna moaned. "ShitfuckfuckFUCK! NAYA!" Dianna screamed as her orgasm hit her like a thunderbolt, sending waves of pleasure to every inch of her body. Dianna went limp moments later and Naya poured kisses all over her back.

"I still owe you an orgasm," Dianna said barely above a whisper, still resting half of her body on the sink counter.

"You don't have to. I think I've spent you pretty good." The blonde had her eyes closed but she could feel the smirk in her girlfriend's voice.

"I want to." Dianna said defiantly turning around to face Naya. If it was possible, the lust Naya had seen on Dianna's eyes the moment she walked into the bathroom had not faded.

Naya flashed Dianna a smile and said, "Better get on your knees then."

The blonde delicately pushed Naya until her back was on the wall and she sank to her knees, bringing one of Naya's legs to rest on her shoulder. Without any warning, Dianna went straight to business licking her girlfriend from slit to her clit.

"Jesus!" Naya moaned grabbing Dianna's head, urging her forward.

Dianna sucked hard on Naya's clit, releasing it only when she felt Naya's knee bucking, almost giving in.

"Fuck baby girl, your tongue is fucking magic." Naya groaned. "Don't ever fucking stop!" She said digging her nails on Dianna's scalp, making her hiss in pain but it also made her go even more frantic wanting to make Naya come hard.

Dianna dipped her tongue lower and lower until she entered Naya. The brunette was shamelessly humping Dianna's mouth. When she looked down, Naya met hazel eyes attentively watching her. A shiver ran down Naya's spine as she kept her gaze locked with her girlfriend's.

Dianna was plunging her tongue as deep as it would go, licking everywhere it reached. Feeling Naya writhing above her and her walls trebling around her tongue, she knew it wouldn't take much to make her come.

Without her even noticing, Dianna's nose kept bumping against Naya's clit and with one last swirl of her tongue and one more brush of her nose, Naya came screaming her name.

The blonde was quietly licking Naya clean when she felt a hand pulling her up.

Naya slowly licked Dianna's chin, tasting herself on her girlfriend. "How did we get so lucky?" Naya asked hugging Dianna tightly. "I don't know," The blonde answered sincerely, "But I do believe we must have saved the world in some past life to be granted such wonderful things in this life."

"Tots…" Naya said yawning. "I think we really need that shower."

"Come, my lady and I'll make sure to wash every inch of you." Dianna said raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck." Naya moaned. "Don't look at me like that D. Besides, after this one, I think we should be smoking a cigarette."

Dianna laughed and pulled Naya to the shower.

After all the morning routines were done and lunch was long gone, the clock marked 2p.m. and the four of them went to work.

"Alright guys, I'm happy to see you again!" Zach Woodlee said when all the cast had arrived.

"Zach, you saw us like a week ago." Chris replied.

"What can I do? I really like you guys!" He said in a dramatic way.

"Okay, I think you're spending way too much time with Lea!" Amber said laughing freely at the daggers Lea was shooting at her.

"Seriously Heather, how do you handle this one?" Cory asked jokingly, hugging Lea from behind placing a sweet kiss on the top of her head.

"We take good care of her." Heather smirked but her expression fell when she heard Ryan's voice ask, "What do you mean 'we'?"

It was the question in all of their minds and Heather had to answer one way or another. "Yeah, we: Me, Zach – my cat, Sheila and Claude – Lea's cats." She said offering them a weak smile.

"Oh," Ryan said, "Alright then."

Dianna could see all her girlfriends letting out small relieved breaths.

"Okay guys, so I wanted to come to wish you a good rehearsal and an amazing tour. I'll be dropping by every once in a while to see how things are going. As you already know, this year we'll have a few numbers by the Warblers and a new sketch with Brittany." Ryan explained.

Heather's eyes shot up when she heard her character's name, "How's it going to be?"

"Last year Brittany tried to get Kurt to make out with her, so this year she's going after someone who she thinks will accept her offer." Lea noticed the little smile playing on Ryan's lips. He was quiet for too long and she simply couldn't wait any longer, she knew Naya wanted to ask but was afraid of letting anything show. "She's finally going to kiss Santana?"

"No," He said grinning, "She's going to hit on Blaine and Kurt will go up on the stage to stop it."

Dianna looked at Naya who was by her side and whispered, "Easy Santana," because she had the most disgusted expression on her face, worth it of her character. Naya schooled her features and forced a smile.

"It's going to be really funny," Heather offered with her voice dull like Brittany's sometimes was when delivering one of her one-liners.

"Totally!" Darren backed her trying to be helpful.

"Okay then! Let me see what you got!" Ryan said sitting on a nearby chair to watch them rehearse. He watched them like a hawk and his interest always picked up when he saw any interaction between Lea, Naya, Dianna and Heather. He knew Lea and Heather were dating and so were Dianna and Naya, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something they were hiding.

He observed attentively Dianna whisper in Heather's ear, and Lea keeping a soothing hand on Naya's back while they talked. Heather would also distractively hug Naya and kiss the top of her head making the brunette blush a little.

"They're very fond of each other." Zach said during one of their breaks when he noticed what Ryan was watching.

"Indeed they are." He replied without looking up.

"They act like that with every cast member, hell, even with the crew! You can't keep Naya away from Telly." Zach said trying to appease Ryan's scrutiny. Zach knew there was something going on between the four of them, they hadn't told him but he knows Heather too well to be fooled. "And Jenna is always glued to Lea." He added.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ryan said dismissively, "But still…" He shook his head and got up, "I've seen enough, you've done a good job Zach, as always. See you some other time kids!" Ryan shouted to all the actors.

As he was making his way to his office, Ryan got his cellphone and dialed a number. "Hey. It's me, Ryan. I need you to keep an eye on four of my actresses for me. I need to know if there's anything going on between them. Who are they? Naya Rivera, Lea Michele, Dianna Agron and Heather Morris. I don't need to remind you what will happen to you if any of this leaks to the midia right? Good."


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** Hey guys! This is a quick chapter just to set the story on course. Thank you so much for your reviews, they always make my day.

**AN2:** If you don't like Ryan in the story, then I'm doing a good job! Lol.

**Anuka21** – Let me love you down! Thank you so much! And I'm glad the story convinced you to keep reading it :D

**Momo0424** – I'm glad you liked the smut ;] For me it's the hardest part to write, so I'm happy you enjoyed it.

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Midnight Naya, Lea, Dianna and Heather went back to Naya's after a long day of work. Dianna simply dropped on the couch face down, while Heather turned on Naya's Xbox – which she had gotten as a gift after promoting the game 'Michael Jackson: The Experience'.

"Does anyone want to play Dance Central with me?"

Dianna didn't even have the energy to scowl at the question, Lea and Naya looked at Heather like she had gone mental.

"Really Hemo? I mean, _really_?" Naya said.

"What? It's fun! And I bought you this game but you never play." Heather said with a pout. She knew that whenever she worked late she started acting kind of childish.

"You know you bought the game for yourself." Naya laughed. "Besides, we just danced for almost ten straight hours!"

"Yeah, but I need to clear my head of those steps before I go to bed, otherwise I'm going to dream about them."

"You know what? You made a good point, babe." Lea said moving to stand by Heather's side. "I'll play one song with you."

"Yay! I knew there was a reason why you're my favorite!" Heather said hugging and kissing Lea all over.

"Oh, c'mon!" Naya laughed while grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, "I know you love me the most!" Naya showed Heather her tongue and she did the same. Yeah, they were totally acting according to their age. "D, do you wanna smoke a cigarette before we take a shower?"

Dianna murmured in agreement and got up from the couch.

"Seriously you guys, it's freaking 2011, who the hell smokes?" Heather asked without looking at them but making a sound of disgust. She really didn't like the fact that she was the only one of them who finds smoking disgusting.

"It relaxes me." Naya shrugged. Dianna was too much into zombie mode to reply.

"Take a bath, it's way more relaxing." Heather deadpanned but she knew Naya wasn't even listening anymore. "So babe, which song do you wanna play?" She asked Lea.

"I Know You Want Me." She replied giving Heather a sly smile.

On the balcony Dianna was leaning her back against the parapet watching Naya move around.

"Can you speak again?" Naya walked over to Dianna pressing their bodies together and handing her a lit cigarette.

Dianna took a drag and shook her head.

"No?" Naya furrowed her brows in fake concern, she was well aware Dianna was messing with her. "Not even a small sound when I kiss you here?" Naya asked teasingly kissing the line of Dianna's jaw.

The blonde shook her head again with less conviction.

"No? How about here?" She kissed down the length of Dianna's neck until she reached her shoulder.

Dianna bit her lip and shook her head once more. Their cigarette long forgotten.

"How about here then?" Naya asked again sucking on Dianna's pulsing point.

"Mmm…" Dianna moaned dropping her cigarette on the ground placing her right hand on the back of Naya's head.

"Thought so." Naya laughed not moving away from Dianna's neck.

"Girls," Heather said appearing on the balcony with a spent Lea on her back for a piggy ride. When Naya turned to look at her she continued, "Shower and bed?"

The four of them moved back inside the house. What they failed to notice was a black car parked across the street with a man taking pictures of them.

The guy in the car got his cellphone and called his employer. "Hey, it's me Martin. Yeah, I'm already on them. They're all spending the night at Naya's but I didn't see anything out of the usual. Okay, I'll call when I have something more."

For the next two weeks all the girls did was rehearse and do other business related things, they barely had time to see each other.

Martin kept an eye on them but all he saw was friends who liked to sleep in each other's houses. He hadn't got any prove that there was something more between them.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked feeling the frustration growing inside of him, _maybe I'm imagining things_.

"I'm sure. I don't understand why grown women would like to sleep with their girlfriends in the house of their best friends instead of the privacy of their own home, but I can't tell you they're doing more than sleeping." The private investigator sat uncomfortably across from his boss.

"That's because it's not all they're doing!" Ryan sighed heavily rubbing his temples.

"And what if sleeping is not all they're doing? What's the problem with that?"

"Can you imagine what the media will say? How this is going to reflect on Fox? I'm sure the show will be canceled."

"But these girls have fans that want them together. Haven't you heard about Faberritana and Heyachele?" Martin asked proud of himself for doing his homework.

"Of course I've heard about it!" Ryan practically shouted letting anger take over him for a second. "What you don't realize is that a great part of Glee fans are children and teenagers, their parents will eat us alive if they learn something like this!"

Martin understood he shouldn't try to defend them any longer. "Well, if you want to find out if there's really something between them, your best shot is the tour. They'll be forced to spend more than a month together in hotel rooms. I bet they won't be able to stay away from each other."

Ryan smiled like he had found gold. "You're absolutely right and you're going to be the one who's going to be there to catch them. You're going on the tour, posing as a security guard."

"No problem boss."

Miles from there, Heather asked her girlfriends like she had heard Ryan's plans, "So guys, how are we going to handle the tour?"

Dianna turned on the bed. They were all in her apartment, lying on her bed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Heather sat up and start playing with Lea's hair, who purred her approval. "We're gonna be surrounded by our friends, the crew, security people and God-only-knows who else. We can't let them find out about us."

"You're right," Naya said pulling Arthur to her belly to play with him. His funny face always made her smile. "Did you guys see how Ryan was paying attention to us during the first rehearsal?"

"Yeah! That totally freaked me out!" Lea said without opening her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the way Heather played with her hair.

"So what are you going to do?" Heather pressed on.

"I think we should act like the couples we pretend to be. It won't be perfect but at least it'll let us be close to one another without raising any suspicion." Dianna offered.

"I agree," Lea said, "It will be hell trying to control myself, but at least we still can act like best friends."

Naya and Heather also agreed to the plan.

"Do you think Ryan will hire someone to watch us?" Heather asked.

A shiver ran through all their bodies.

"I hope not." Naya said concerned with the idea.

They stayed a little longer at Dianna's watching movies, talking, and playing with Arthur, but soon they had to say goodbye to go to their respective houses and pack their bags. The flight to Vegas the next day was leaving early in the morning.

Eight o'clock all the cast was already inside their private plane.

"Okay guys, when we land we're going straight to the hotel. You'll have a 2 hours rest before lunch. Half past noon we'll go to the arena for rehearsals." Zach started to explain, "Tomorrow there'll be a quick run through in the morning and the first show will be at 2p.m. The second will be at 7p.m." Everybody nodded understanding, so Zach wrapped it. "Alright, just relax and enjoy the flight."

When the plane was fully in the air and the seatbelt light was off, the cast started to move around. Mark and Chord were talking about dogs; Harry was showing Kevin the latest video of his dance crew; Dianna and Heather were talking about the kind of cameras they preferred to use for filming and for taking photographs; Ashley, Cory and Chris were discussing which Star Wars movie was better; Amber, being the one not too fond of flights, was already sleeping; Darren was watching random video clips while Lea, Naya and Jenna talked about Channel's latest collection.

Zach eased his way up to Heather and Dianna, intending to take advantage of the defused focus of the group.

"Whatup Zach?" Heather greeted him cheerfully.

"I need to talk to you two."

His apprehensive eyes made Dianna's stomach churn, what he had to say definitely wasn't good.

"You know I'm you friend, right Heather?" The blonde nodded, "And I know we all got secrets we don't share even with our friends." He looked from Heather to Dianna. "Especially when a certain friend is also your boss, but the thing is, I know you and there are certain things you don't need to tell me for me to know."

Both Dianna and Heather knew way too well what he was trying to say without really saying it.

"I just want you two to know that other people might be getting too curious to find out to what extend your friendship with Di and Naya goes. If I were you, I'd be really cautious with the things I did and said."

"Thank you Zach." Heather's voice was low with fear.

"Hey, you're my girl." He said with a smile. "If anything else comes to my attention I'll let you know." Zach gave Heather and Dianna a kiss on the top of their heads and moved to watch a video with Harry and Kevin.

Dianna wanted to hug Heather and tell her everything was going to be okay, but now she was too afraid to even touch her. _What if they're monitoring us right now?_ She thought.

"I'm going to get Lea, okay?" She told Heather who was bravely fighting her tears.

Dianna got close to Lea, Naya and Jenna and spoke calmly, trying to not startle her girlfriends. "Lea, I think Heather is not feeling very well."

Lea gave her a look as if asking '_and why aren't you there with her?'_ Understanding her look Dianna added, "She's asking specifically for you." Lea got up without saying a word.

"Hmm, Jenna would you mind if I stole Naya for a second?" Dianna continued to act cool.

"Sure D, I'm going to join Darren and relax watching video clips." She said with a polite smile.

Dianna sat on Naya's lap and buried her face on the crook of her neck.

"What's up baby girl?" Naya asked with a soothing hand on her back.

"Zach came to warn us that we're getting unwanted attention from our bosses." Dianna whispered on Naya's ear feeling her tense up immediately. "I'm afraid Heather won't be able to put up with this, I'm afraid we're going to lose her." Dianna continued to whisper, letting stray tears roll down her hidden face.

"Shh…It's okay baby girl, we won't lose her." Naya whispered back trying to convince Dianna and herself that what she said was true. "She's strong and she loves us. No boogieman is going to tear us apart."

"Sometimes love just isn't enough." Dianna whispered breaking down at the truth of her words.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." Naya kept saying while fighting her own tears and doubts.

When Lea got to Heather's seat she saw the blonde staring blankly outside the window. "How are you, baby?"

Heather shuffled on the huge seat making space for Lea to join her. They were both facing the window, Heather spooning Lea. The brunette pulled the cover that had been given to them over their bodies.

"Do you think they'll fire us if they find out?" Heather's voice came out barely above a whisper.

"No, they can't fire all of us."

"But they can fire one or two."

"Yes…" Lea cringed at the thought of having any of her girlfriends fired because of their relationship. "But if they're smart they won't. We are, without a doubt, the most popular characters." She felt Heather nodding.

"Do you think they'll let the media know?"

"I don't believe so. They don't even let us come out as couples, saying it would be bad for the show. I doubt they'll want this out in the open."

Heather sighed in relief thinking about her mother.

"Let's cross those bridges when we reach them, okay? 'Til then, let's just be careful." Lea said pulling Heather even closer to her body.

The rest of the flight was uneventful, so was the ride to the hotel. However, when they got there the list of roommates made four hearts beat faster.

"Mark and Chord; Cory and Chris; Harry, Kevin and Darren; Ashley, Amber and Jenna; Naya and Heather; Lea and Dianna." Zach announced. "These pairings are valid during the whole tour."

The only thought running through the minds of Heather, Naya, Lea and Dianna was, '_How the hell am I supposed to do nothing with my girlfriend lying by my side?'_

"Seems, like the couples won't be enjoying the hotel rooms after all." Mark said playfully.

"No, I did hear Zach saying you and Chord were sharing a room. So there you go, a couple will be enjoying nice hotel rooms." Naya fired back hoping that her voice sounded playful as well.

The whole group laughed, including Chord and Mark themselves. Naya thought she saw a glimpse of something on Mark's eyes but she let it go, she had more important things to focus on.

"No changing rooms at night!" It was Zach's last warning to the group in general.

While they were all heading to their rooms, Lea slipped by Zach's side asking why she wasn't paired with Heather. "I don't know Lea, Ryan made the list and he emphasized the last rule."

"We're adults for crying out loud!" She was barely containing her frustration.

"Look," Zach pulled her to the side, "This is a business trip, focus on that! Also, if you don't play along he'll know something is up."

Lea sighed loudly, but nodded. "Thanks for looking out for us Zach."

"No problem," He smiled, "Now go get settled in."

Lea got to her room immediately dropping on the bed. "How are we going to manage this for a month?"

Dianna was sitting on the floor going through her clothes. She shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think it's gonna be hard. We can still do things, we just need to be really quiet and we can at least kiss them out in the open."

"Out in the open space of the backstage you mean." Lea said huffing.

"Well, it's the perks of being under a contract and dating someone who's in the closet." Dianna said sitting next to Lea on the bed.

"I hate her mother." Lea whined pouting.

"Aw, don't be like that baby." Dianna straddled Lea, closing the space to kiss her.

Lea stopped her before their lips touched. "What if there are cameras in the room?"

Dianna straightened up, "Do you think they'd go that far?" She asked looking around.

"I don't know… Fuck! I hate this shit!" Lea screamed pressing her hands on her eyes.

"Well…" The tone of Dianna's voice made Lea uncover one of her eyes. "I really doubt they put cameras in the bathroom." She said cocking her eyebrow.

They were making their way to the bathroom when both their cellphones beeped.

**From Nay-Nay: Don't even THINK about having sex in the bathroom. Hemo is just lying on her bed and I'm afraid to touch her. I'm freaking out!**

"Damn mind-reading girlfriends." Lea said.

Dianna sighed, "Let's go talk to them."

"I don't think we should."

"C'mon, my 'girlfriend' is there and it's not sleeping time yet, we can go to another room 'til lunch." Dianna dragged Lea out the door.

On the hallway they saw three security guards between the six rooms occupied by the cast.

Dianna knocked on the door and Naya answered it at once. "Thank God you're here." She said pulling them inside.

Lea and Dianna saw Heather lying on her bed.

Naya grabbed Dianna's arm and pushed her to her bed. "I needs to get my cuddle on." She said letting Dianna cradle her.

Lea pushed Heather on her back and straddled her. "Are you okay?"

Heather just stared deeply into electric brown eyes, they were her safe place. They had always been even before Lea proclaimed her love for her. On a tough day at work, Naya's soothing words, Dianna's smile and Lea's eyes were what calmed her down and made her want to conquer all. Everything she felt for her girlfriends came rushing through her veins, and right then, she realized that as long as she had them to welcome her home, she would be okay.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine." She said pulling her into a slow passionate kiss.

Lea made herself comfortable on top of Heather. She looked to the side and saw Naya on top of Dianna, both of them fast asleep. Lea grabbed her phone and took a photo of them. "How about we do the same and take a power nap before lunch?" Heather simply nodded and held Lea tighter.

The rest of the day went by as it was supposed to go. They kept their PDA to a minimum; they joked around with their friends and did their job. At night they were too damn tired and the only thing on their minds was sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** Thank you guys for everything! It's so good to see new people reviewing! I even got a review on my Tumblr, that was awesome! Lol.

**AN2:** As I'm posting more often, the chapters will be shorter, around 3.000 words okay?

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>From: Martin<strong>

**Subject: tour**

**Report: 05/21 – 05/31**

**They often changed rooms during the day for a short amount of time. None of the girls have ever changed rooms during the night.**

**No strange noises came out of their rooms either.**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Martin<strong>

**Subject: tour**

**Report: 06/01 – 06/10**

**Same news from last time: nothing out of the usual happened.**

**The whole cast meets in one room every other day, nothing strange there either.**

* * *

><p><strong>0611**

"Toronto is so beautiful!" Dianna said looking out of the hotel window.

The four of them were hanging out at Heather and Naya's room between the shows.

"It certainly is." Heather agreed walking from the bed to the window, wrapping her arms around Dianna's waist and resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I'm feeling so good today." Dianna smiled turning around, making Heather turn with her so they could face their girlfriends.

Naya was lazily lying on top of Lea, letting the shorter girl play with her hair.

"And why is that, baby?" Heather asked nuzzling on the nape of Dianna's neck.

"I don't know… I mean, I have everything I could possibly ask for: I'm in love, I have a wonderful job and my fans support everything I do. I guess sometimes it just feels overwhelming."

Naya, Lea and Heather were smiling at her. They all know too well that feeling, they feel exactly the same way.

"How about you come here and share all that love with us?" Naya beckoned the two blondes over.

In a hotel bed they were a tight fit but none of them complained.

"I miss being with all of you." Lea pouted.

"I know my petite, we all miss it too." Naya kissed her pout away.

"Just another twenty-two days and we'll be back home." Dianna smiled. She was nestled up between Lea and Heather enjoying their warmth. "I wish I could give something to our fans." Hazel eyes bored into the ceiling as if it was going to give her the right answer.

"Take a picture of us like this, post it on your Tumblr and you'll kill our fandom." Naya joked. She and Kevin spent too much time trolling Tumblr (as their fans called it), and she had learned all the right names: fandom, RIB, ship, Faberritana, Heyachele and every possible ship name.

Dianna looked at her with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Di?" Lea asked concerned with that expression, "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing…" Neither her words, nor her tone convinced her girlfriends. "Anyway, we should go get ready for the second show."

Lea and Dianna walked out of the room. "Hey, Martin." The blonde greeted the security guard standing between their rooms.

"Miss Agron." He replied with a courteous nod.

Lea looked from her girlfriend to the guy and back to the blonde. "How do you know his name?" She asked as soon as they entered their room.

"Well, every time I have to wait for you to finish getting ready, I go out and talk with him. You know me, I like to get to know people." Dianna shrugged while getting a towel and nodding towards the bathroom. "Are you coming with me?" Her smile never failed to make butterflies appear on Lea's stomach.

"Yes!" Lea said happily before grabbing her towel and sprinting to the bathroom.

After the first week of the tour, after searching very carefully every inch of their rooms for hidden cameras, the girls realized they had overreacted. But still, they didn't want to risk anyone hearing their sexy times, so they kept it to the bathroom.

"I miss fucking you on a bed." Dianna growled attaching her lips to Lea's, her body's temperature rising by the second. Without breaking their kiss, the brunette took off her own pants as Dianna did the same. "Fuck, I want to feel Naya's breasts on my mouth, I want to feel Heather's legs wrapped around my neck. Fuck! I want us!" The blonde kept saying drawing little whimpers from Lea as they ripped off the rest of their clothes.

Dianna turned the shower taps while Lea wrestled with her blouse. "Here, let me help you." The blonde said lifting the piece of cloth the rest of the way.

"Thank you." Lea said feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks. She wasn't fond of acting like a hormonal 13 year-old boy, but when it came to her girls she couldn't help acting that way. "Tell me what else you want, baby." She pressed Dianna against the sink, lifting her up to sit there. "Keep talking."

Dianna was having a little bit of trouble connecting her brain to her mouth seeing as Lea's lips were sucking on her pulsing point and her hands were pinching hardening nipples. "Hm…I-I want…Mm, so good baby!"

"Talk, Di!" Lea growled biting hard on Dianna's neck.

"Fuck, Lea! Don't leave marks." She moaned.

_Goddammit!_ Lea thought. _I can't be intimate with my girlfriends and I can't do it properly with the one I get to touch!_ But Lea forgot her concerns when she heard Dianna finally speaking.

"I want to feel Heather thrusting inside me using the strap-on. God, she's the best with that thing." Lea pushed two fingers inside her without warning. "Ah! Fuck baby, don't stop."

"What else do you want?" Lea trailed her tongue down the valley of Dianna's breasts, stopping to lick and suck her nipples.

Dianna wrapped her legs around Lea's waist to pull her closer, humping her fingers shamelessly. "I want – Uh, that's good – I want Naya to top me, filling me up with her fingers in that way that only she knows how."

As much as it was turning her on hearing Dianna talk like that, Lea had to confess that she was starting to feel bad not knowing what Dianna liked about her. "What else, baby?" She asked tentatively, doing her best to not sound insecure.

Dianna knows Lea too well, and the little break on her voice didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. She placed both hands on either side of Lea's face, making her look into loving and lustful hazel eyes. "I want," She started to say but stopped when she felt Lea's fingers reaching new places inside of her, "I want to have your delicious mouth," Dianna licked Lea's lips seductively, "All. Over. Me."

Lea kissed her ferociously, leaving Dianna's lips redder than they had ever been. The blonde's words were like fuel to her and before Dianna could register, she was already holding tight to Lea's hair, purring in pleasure as her girlfriend's tongue licked every inch of her glistening and swollen lips.

Dianna was doing her best to not fall from the sink. Her chest was heaving and her legs were now tightly wrapped around Lea's neck. "Fuck, Lea! You're so good! So good, baby. U-Uh! Shit! D-Don't stop, please don't ever stop!" Her head fell back and she lost the ability to speak when Lea bit her clit a little too harsh and sucked it, making her see stars. "Lea!" Dianna mouthed as she came hard.

Lea was certain her scalp would be sore for a couple of days, but seeing Dianna shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm was totally worth it.

"That was…That was mind blowing!" Dianna breathed out.

Lea beamed at her. "I try my best." She shrugged playfully.

"Your best is awesome." Dianna smiled pulling Lea for a slow kiss.

"Come, let's take our shower." The brunette said offering her hand.

"But what about you?"

"It's okay. You can repay me when we come back." Lea smirked.

**Meanwhile, in the room next door…**

"Babe, do you wanna take a shower with me?" Naya asked from the bathroom door, smiling brightly.

Heather was lying on her bed watching TV. She looked to her girlfriend, taking in her happy features. "Nah, it's okay Nay. Go ahead, I'll take mine later." Her voice was flat and lifeless and she knew that.

Sighing, Naya made her way to the bed and sat down by Heather's side.

"Heather?" The blonde's eyes kept staring straight at the TV set. "Baby, look at me." Reluctantly Heather turned her attention to Naya, noticing how sad she looked now. "I'm asking you to take a shower with me, nothing else. I just want to feel you close to me."

Heather sat up and pulled Naya into a hug. "I'm sorry Nay. I just have this bad feeling." Naya sighed heavily again, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's okay, baby. Nothing bad is going to happen." Naya said trying to comfort her girlfriend. Heather nodded desperately wanting to believe what she had been told. "C'mon, let's take that shower."

Heather let Naya lead her to the bathroom. She let the brunette take off her clothes and pull her under the spray of water. Hugging Naya tightly, the blonde thanked God water was soaking them, because she didn't want her girlfriend to see her crying yet again.

Naya didn't say a word, she could feel Heather shaking with each hard breath she took, but she did what she thought Heather wanted, she held her closer, running her hands soothingly on her lower back.

By the time they all met in the hotel lobby, Heather was back to her usual self, laughing and joking around.

When Chord stopped by Naya's side she narrowed her eyes, looking at a particular spot on his neck, "Might wanna be more careful with the hickey placement next time, Chordy."

She had to hold back her laughter when his eyes grew wide, just like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What are you talking about? I have a girlfriend and she's in LA." He said defensively.

"Oh, honey. I've had beards along the years too. I'm just telling you as a friend to be more careful, there are hawks watching us."

His cheeks were rosy and Naya could see him shooting side glances to Mark. "Just tell him to take it easier, he'll listen."

Again, he looked at her like she was a witch or something. "Oh please Chord, have you forgotten that I've already tapped that? Mark and I are pretty much the same. I know his…hm, let's just say that I know his '_preferences'_ just as you all know mine now." She winked at him and went to stand by Dianna.

* * *

><p>Like all other days, as soon as they stepped on stage all their problems disappeared and they just did their job, goofing around with the rest of their cast mates.<p>

When they were backstage changing clothes to perform 'Born this Way', Dianna saw the box she was hoping to find. The box was full of t-shirts like the ones they used on their performance, but they had ones with different sayings too. Dianna found the one she had seen earlier that day, she put it on and quickly made her way to the stage's side staircase. In the rush of the moment, no one saw what was written on her shirt until they were all on stage.

Dianna walked with her head held high, grinning widely when she saw the flashes going off and her fans screaming. _Thank you all_, she thought as she performed the routine, _Thank you so much for accepting us for who we are_.

As soon as the number was done and they stepped in the backstage Lea jumped up to Dianna, hugging her.

"I did it! I did it, Lea! I thanked them in my own way!" The blonde's smile couldn't get wider.

"You did it, baby!" Lea was so happy for her that she completely forgot where they were and who they were with. She grabbed Dianna's face and kissed her soundly.

Naya and Heather were also caught up in the moment. They were smiling warmly at their girlfriends when Heather caught sight of Amber wide-eyed. She turned around and saw everyone had kind of the same reaction.

"Lea!" Heather screamed in panic. To her cast mates, she looked distraught with the 'open cheating', but her girlfriends knew why she was panicking. When Lea and Dianna realized what they had done, Lea tried to reach Heather's hand but she just flinched away saying between greeted teeth, "Don't! Don't you dare touch me!"

Naya didn't want to turn her back on Lea but she had to play the role of the cheated girlfriend right now if they hoped to keep up with this charade. She grabbed Dianna's hand and led her to their changing room.

Lea was left alone, except for Jenna.

"Come on Lea, let's get this night over with."

"Aren't you mad at me?" Lea asked drying a tear that had run down her cheek.

"Honey, how long have we known each other?" Jenna held her friend's hand leading them to where the others were.

"A life time."

"Exactly. There are things you don't need to tell me."

"And you are disgusted by us?" Lea's eyes were full of a mixture of hope and fear.

"I have to admit it's strange, but I know you're not doing this to be another crazy Hollywood celebrity or anything of the kind. I know you love them." Jenna squeezed her hand reassuringly. "And I know if it was the other way around, you'd stand up for me."

"Thank you." Lea said hugging her childhood friend.

"Now, let's go bring the house down!"

When they were back on stage, Martin, who had been in the backstage the whole time, called Ryan. "Hey, you won't believe what just happened." And he proceeded to tell everything he had witnessed, from Dianna's shirt to the girl's fight.

"Well," Ryan's voice sounded victorious, "I've learned everything I needed to know! I'm pretty sure they'd never cheat, that kiss was everything I needed!"

The rest of the show was a blur to all of them. To the fans it didn't seem like there was anything wrong, they were still high on Dianna's shirt and the whole interaction between the cast, but four hearts beat faster because they knew soon they'd be facing the consequences of their actions.

The ride to the hotel was quiet and tense, no one dared say a word. As soon as they sat foot in the lobby Zach pulled Naya, Heather, Dianna and Lea to the side. They could see he was stressed and a little disappointed. "What did I ask of you? Discretion and focus, that was all I asked!"

"I'm sorry Zach." Lea said promptly.

"I knew the room arrangement would break you." He said rubbing his temples.

"What do you mean?" Naya asked furrowing her brows.

"Why do you think Ryan wanted you and Heather in a room and Dianna and Lea in the other, instead of pairing you up with your girlfriends? He wanted you to spend so much time with one another that you'd act in public the way you act in your rooms!" Zach took in their expression of shock.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Heather practically shouted.

"You're all intelligent women! I thought it was obvious!"

"Well, it wasn't." Naya sighed.

"What's going to happen to me?" Dianna asked, speaking up for the first time since they arrived there.

"Ryan already knows about everything. He says you are suspended from tomorrow's show."

"What?" Lea asked in disbelief.

"The stunt you pulled goes against your contract and that's the punishment fit for this situation." He explained to Dianna who simply nodded.

"Wait. Do you mean to tell me that it's said in her contract that she must act straight?" Lea couldn't take this, it was ridiculous!

"Basically, yes…" Zach shrugged. "It says she must maintain her personal image according to the network's will to not harm its image or the show's."

"Then why does Naya get to host the GLAAD awards?" Lea pressed on.

"Because she plays a lesbian, Lea!" Zach said starting to lose his patience. "You and Di need to play straight while Naya and Heather are free to play the media in whichever way they see fit."

Lea huffed and crossed her arms, but she knew there was no point in arguing.

"What about the rest?" Dianna worried her bottom lip. "You said he knows _everything_."

"He said he'll deal with it when the tour is over." Four pair of eyes looked at him expectantly. "No, I don't know what he's going to do."

"Okay… We're going to deal with it when the time comes." Naya said squeezing Heather's hand.

"Di, you should check your phone. Your PR probably has already called you." Zach said.

Sighing, she nodded and they went to wait for the elevator. Once in it, Lea turned to Heather, "Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

Heather looked into brown eyes and said quietly, "It's not like I got into this relationship thinking it'd stay hidden forever. I just thought I'd have more time before my mother learned the truth."

"So you're not mad?" Dianna asked with a hopeful smile.

"No, I'm just scared." Lea, Dianna and Naya hugged her tightly trying to comfort Heather the only way they could.

"Let's just go to bed," Naya said as they reached their floor, "Tomorrow we'll have to talk to our friends and make everything clear, 'cause right now they think you two are douches." She said looking at Lea and Dianna.

They all laughed a little before kissing goodbye and parting to their respective rooms.

Naya pushed the covers off bed and beckoned Heather, "Come here baby, lie with me."

The blonde smiled lying down and making herself comfortable half on top of Naya. After a couple of minutes in silence Naya spoke softly, "You know we're going to be here for you if she finds out, right?" Heather simply nodded.

Absently playing with the hem of Naya's tank top, Heather spoke up, "I know I haven't said it since the tour started, but I love you. I love you all with all my heart."

Naya smiled contently, "I know, baby. We love you too." She kissed the top of Heather's head. "Sweet dreams, baby."


End file.
